Communication world
by misao girl
Summary: Univers alternatif, Réléna et Heero, Trowa&Quatre. Réléna bosse dans la communication, elle est chargée de préparer une campagne de communication d'envergure pour la Yui Corp mais la coopération avec Heero Yui est pour le moins houleuse.
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : misaogirl

Couple : Heero & Réléna

Genre : Romance, UA

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**COMMUNICATION WORLD**

_Lundi 2 avril, 13h_

Quand on lui avait confié ce dossier deux heures plus tôt, elle avait été emballée. Elle avait pensé à un projet ambitieux qui allait faire beaucoup de bruit. Ce projet allait aussi représenter une masse de travail importante mais ça valait le coup. Alors elle s'était empressée d'accepter la proposition surtout que le donneur d'ordre n'était pas passé par la traditionnelle démarche de l'appel d'offre mais qu'il s'était directement adressé à son agence, _directement adressé à elle _! Et ça, niveau fierté, c'était le must. Elle avait eu droit à un courrier sympathique, adressé à Mlle Peacecraft Réléna, qui vantait son travail de communication autour du projet solidaire de la Winner Corp, une des plus grandes multinationales dans le domaine de la presse magazine qui possédait plusieurs autres compagnies dans des domaines variés.

Ce dossier lui avait d'ailleurs était soumis par Quatre Raberba Winner au nom et pour le compte d'un de ses amis. Comme quoi, quand vous faisiez du bon boulot, vous étiez toujours récompensé ! Son travail était reconnu et apprécié, elle était aux anges.

Elle avait ensuite contacté M. Winner pour le remercier. Bon elle ne l'avait pas seulement contacté pour raisons professionnelles… Elle avait passé pas mal de temps avec le blondinet – en l'occurrence M. Winner – pour préparer cette campagne de relations publiques. Elle avait passé un très bon moment avec lui : il avait la vingtaine comme elle (bon ok elle en avait 22 et alors ?), il était courtois, gentil, galant, attentif aux autres et riche. Le gars idéal ! Le seul bémol c'est qu'il était blond alors qu'elle préférait les bruns et les asiatiques mais elle pouvait s'en accommoder !

Le jeune homme lui avait appris que le donneur d'ordre était Heero Yui , le PDG de la Yui Corporation, plus grand constructeur informatique et fournisseur de logiciels de micro-informatique. Et alors là, elle s'était retenue à grande peine de hurler sa joie et d'entamer une danse de la victoire. Heureusement qu'elle s'était retenue sinon elle aurait compromis ses possibles futures coopérations avec la Winner Corp. En travaillant coup sur coup pour la Winner Corp et la Yui Corporation, elle allait se faire un nom dans le domaine de la communication et des relations publiques. Elle allait pouvoir fonder sa propre entreprise et quitter ce patron qui lui cassait les pieds. Cet enfoiré avait voulu lui voler le projet Winner Corp ! Mais le blond avait bien compris que c'était elle qui avait eu l'idée du projet et qu'elle serait la mieux placée pour diriger l'équipe qui le mènerait à bien. Décidément, elle l'adorait ce blondinet.

Réléna était tellement excitée par ce nouveau projet qu'elle avait appelé Noin, sa meilleure amie, pour partager ce bonheur avec elle. Cette dernière travaillait également dans une agence de communication mais dans une plus grande structure. Généralement, c'était eux qui ramassaient les gros projets. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chances d'obtenir l'appel d'offre de la Winner Corp. A ce que lui avait dit Quatre, l'association humanitaire, pour laquelle elle avait créé un projet de solidarité autour de l'accès aux nouvelles technologies pour les personnes démunies, lui avait conseillé de faire appel à elle pour leur projet.

Cependant elle avait failli descendre de son petit nuage en entendant la réaction de son amie.

-Euh Noin ?

-Oui ?

-C'était quoi ce « OH MERDE ! » ?

-De quoi ?

-Noiiiinnnnnn !!!

-Oui oui, du calme ! Écoute, je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter mais…

-Mais ?

-Une de mes collègues avait remporté l'appel d'offre pour un projet de la Yui Corp…

-Et ?

La blonde commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter et Noin savait à quel point il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Réléna pouvait être toute sucre puis se transformer en un véritable tyran l'instant d'après. Elle la soupçonnait d'être limite schizo comme sa prof de dessin au collège, Mlle Une : un coup elle était super sympa, elle t'encourageait et te félicitait pour ton travail. Et l'instant d'après, elle descendait ton travail et te traitait d' « idiote finie sans aucun goût artistique. »

-Noin !!

-Vi vi… Bon bah ma collègue n'a pas réussi à mettre en place ce projet.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle a été internée pour dépression…

Un silence éloquent s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes.

-Euh Réléna, t'es toujours là ? Dis, t'as pas mouru1, hein ?

-Je suis là. Tu peux me donner des détails.

La brune soupira, son amie était inquiète. Qui ne l'aurait pas été après ça ?

-Écoute, je ne suis pas au courant de tous les détails mais visiblement Heero Yui est un vrai tyran. Il pousse les prestataires à bout, il est anormalement exigeant, il te fout une pression monstrueuse… Enfin c'est tout sauf un cadeau. Si tu veux tout savoir, après cet événement, notre agence n'a plus jamais répondu à un seul appel d'offre de la Yui Corp. Alors que tu sais pertinemment que cette entreprise vaut son pesant d'or.

La blonde soupira. On avait du la maudire à la naissance, c'était pas possible autrement ! Elle devait avoir une méchante marraine qui n'avait pas été invitée au baptême et qui lui avait jeté un mauvais sort !

-Noin, si je ne le fais pas, mon patron va me virer.

-Tu n'as qu'à la confier à quelqu'un d'autre. Envoie une de tes collègues au pilori ! T'es encore jeune, tu peux pas mourir maintenant !

-Je ne peux pas. C'est Quatre Raberba Winner qui m'a présenté le projet et il a demandé à ce que je m'occupe personnellement de tous les projets qu'ils soumettraient à notre agence. Je suis son unique interlocuteur au sein de l'agence.

-Bon bah, je vais aller m'acheter une petite robe noire sexy pour ton enterrement.

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle.

-Sérieusement Léna, c'est pas une bonne idée _reprit la brune d'une voix grave et légèrement tremblante. _

-Je n'ai pas le choix.

-Écoute, je suis sure que mon patron accepterait de t'embaucher si tu décidais de quitter ton agence.

-Peut-être mais dans l'immédiat, vous êtes au complet… Puis, si je refuse ce dossier, ça va compromettre mes futures collaborations avec la Winner Corp.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…

-Ça va aller… Écoute, je vais me mettre à bosser sur ce dossier pour la Yui Corp. Si Heero Yui est vraiment un tyran, il vaut mieux que je lui soumette un dossier en béton.

-Ok bon courage. Tu m'appelles en cas de besoin, je t'interdis de faire des bêtises ou de te recroqueviller sur toi-même dans ton coin.

-Promis. Aller à bientôt.

Réléna soupira. Pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle ?! Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains, et se plongea dans le compte-rendu du brief de la Yui Corporation pour s'informer des objectifs du projet et du public visé par la campagne de relations publiques.

_Mardi 8 mai, 20h_

Réléna tombait de fatigue, elle venait juste de finir ses recommandations pour la Yui corp. Elle avait passé plus d'un mois pour préparer une esquisse du projet. Elle avait consacré tout son temps à ce dossier.

Alors que si ce travail ne satisfaisait pas Heero Yui, elle ne recevrait pas de rémunération pour le travail effectué jusqu'alors. C'était le problème avec la phase des recommandations, si le projet n'était pas accepté, le travail s'envolait en fumée. Sans compter qu'elle avait mobilisé plusieurs de ses collègues pour travailler avec elle sur ce dossier. Son supérieur avait donc toutes les raisons d'être mécontent.

Elle s'étira, ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle venait de passer tout un mois derrière un écran d'ordinateur à effectuer des recherches d'antériorité pour situer le contexte de l'action, à rechercher d'éventuels partenariats avec les associations ou les institutions publiques, à réfléchir aux médias qui pourront être utilisés pour promouvoir l'opération...

Mais l'important, c'est que les recommandations étaient prêtes, qu'elle s'était donnée à fond pour ce projet et que c'était de loin le meilleur travail qu'elle avait fourni jusqu'à présent.

Elle imprima et relia le tout sur un papier de bonne qualité avec une jolie couverture cartonnée à l'arrière. Si Heero Yui était vraiment un tyran, autant mettre toutes les chances de son côté et les détails pouvaient faire la différence.

Elle était prête pour leur rendez-vous de demain.

_Mercredi 9 mai, 12h25. _

Elle avait eu peur de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Heero Yui. Mais elle avait eu l'agréable surprise de voir Quatre Raberba Winner et son directeur adjoint, Trowa Barton, l'attendant devant le restaurant.

Le blond lui avait présenté Heero Yui qui s'était incliné respectueusement pour la saluer. Elle avait fait de même sans hésiter. Elle avait toujours été passionnée par la culture asiatique et elle s'était initiée à certaines de leurs coutumes.

Elle avait eut du mal à détacher son regard des yeux cobalt d'Heero Yui.

Heero Yui était quelqu'un de discret, elle n'avait jamais vu sa tête dans un seul magazine. Tout ce qu'elle savait de cet homme, c'est que sa mère était une aristocrate anglaise et que son père était un businessman japonais. Et elle avait appris récemment qu'il était un tyran en affaires. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le PDG de Yui Corporation était un vrai sex-symbol !

Ce mec avait raté sa vocation, il aurait du être mannequin ! Enfin il était un peu petit mais, bon sang, ce qu'il était sexy !

Son cœur faillit la lâcher quand Heero Yui se comporta comme un véritable gentleman en poussant sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse prendre place à table. Elle le remercia et ce dernier la gratifia d'un sourire.

Réléna rougit et se détendit peu à peu. Dire qu'elle était contente aurait été un euphémisme… Non, elle n'était pas contente, elle était ravie, réjouie, heureuse, enchantée, charmée… Bref, elle était à court de vocabulaire et sur son petit nuage. Ce Heero Yui était un beau gosse avec beaucoup d'humour. Il semblait intelligent – il n'avait pas fait fortune si jeune pour rien- il participait à la conversation, il avait un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, il se montrait très respectueux des opinions des autres… Il était tout sauf un tyran.

Elle passa un moment très agréable en sa compagnie, enfin en leur compagnie, elle en revenait presque à regretter de ne pas être seule avec le métis. Ils étaient tous tellement pris par leurs conversations qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'heure passé et qu'elle n'avait pu soumettre son projet au jeune PDG. Celui-ci s'excusa après avoir reçu un coup de fil urgent, visiblement on avait besoin de lui au boulot. Il lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de filer en apportant avec lui le dossier.

Réléna suivit le japonais du regard. Elle avait hâte d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle ne vit pas le sourire en coin que Quatre Raberba Winner adressa à son collègue.

_Jeudi 10 mai 19h_

Réléna grogna quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Elle devait absolument finir ce dossier aujourd'hui. Le donneur d'ordre avait avancé la réunion car il partait en vacances. Résultat, elle avait passé sa journée à bosser sur ce dossier à la con.

Elle soupira et décrocha le téléphone.

-Allo ? _dit-elle d'un ton qui annonçait clairement qu'on la dérangeait_.

-Ne quittez pas Mlle, je vous passe M. Yui.

-Oh merde _pensa Réléna_. Je suis trop crevée psychologiquement pour lui parler.

-Mlle Peacecraft ?

-Oui je vous écoute M. Yui _répondit Réléna avec une voix légèrement tremblante_.

-J'aimerais que nous convenions d'un rendez-vous pour discuter du projet.

-Bien sûr.

-Lundi à 15h ?

-Aucun problème.

-Très bien, je vous souhaite un bon week-end et je vous dis à lundi.

-Également M. Yui.

Réléna ne savait pas quoi penser. La voix du Japonais était restée totalement neutre. Mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu lui parler. Elle allait passer un bon week-end grâce à lui. Enfin elle allait plutôt stresser à mort et chercher tout un tas de contre arguments pour prouver que son dossier était un bon projet…

_Lundi 14 avril, siège de la Yui Corp, 15h _

Elle était pour le moins stressée, ses mains tremblaient alors qu'elles serraient ses documents de toutes ses forces… Il fallait qu'elle remporte ce contrat ! D'une part, parce que sinon elle serait virée. D'autre part, parce qu'elle voulait avoir une chance de connaître davantage Heero Yui. Elle devait se calmer et se montrer persuasive !

-Catherine, faites la entrer.

Enfin Heero Yui venait d'indiquer à sa secrétaire qu'il pouvait la recevoir. La secrétaire se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau l'ouvrant pour que Réléna puisse passer. Catherine fit un sourire encourageant à la jeune fille devant l'état de stress évident de cette dernière. La blonde la remercia d'un sourire tout en pensant que la vie était trop injuste, comment pouvait-elle rivaliser avec une rousse taille mannequin et sa dentition parfaite ?

Heero Yui devait se taper sa secrétaire, c'était pas possible autrement.

Réléna inspira un bon coup et s'avança pleine d'assurance vers le bureau du PDG de la Yui Corp qui l'accueillit avec une poignée de main ferme et l'invita à s'asseoir. Pour le coup, son assurance avait légèrement vacillé quand leurs deux mains étaient rentrées en contact et qu'elle s'était de nouveau noyée dans les yeux cobalt. Mais elle s'était reprise bien vite en dirigeant un sourire poli vers l'asiatique.

Elle devait rester elle-même. Ce n'était pas le premier contrat qu'elle négociait. Bon il était mille fois plus important que les autres mais il suffisait d'appliquer la même méthode que pour les contrats précédents : diplomatie et créativité.

En travaillant dans la communication, elle avait appris que le consensus était essentiel. Il fallait à la fois faire plaisir au donneur d'ordre et aux partenaires. Et il fallait quelquefois renoncer à ce qu'on considérait comme une idée innovante parce que le donneur d'ordre ne partageait pas votre point de vue. Le client était roi, mais ça n'empêchait pas le prestataire de sortir tous les arguments possibles pour le convaincre. Et de ce côté là, Réléna « assurait grave » selon ses collègues. La blonde travaillait tellement à fond ses dossiers qu'elle avait toujours un argument à avancer pour montrer la valeur ajoutée de son projet.

-J'ai étudié attentivement votre projet.

La phrase classique d'introduction, elle ne pouvait rien en retirer. Il fallait attendre la suite.

-Il est pour le moins original.

La blonde sourit pour cacher son stress, le « pour le moins » n'était pas franchement une bonne chose. Puis le regard de l'asiatique était insondable, ça s'était pas bon. Elle était pourtant passée maître dans l'analyse du langage corporel qui était aussi significatif que le langage oral. On disait toujours que le regard était le miroir de l'âme et Réléna avait appris à lire les impressions de ces interlocuteurs dans leurs regards. Mais là, rien. L'asiatique était insondable et impassible. Il ne montrait aucun intérêt, aucune joie, aucune incertitude, rien… Et ça la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Votre argumentation est parfaite, je vous l'accorde mais la logistique me paraît être un problème important dans ce dossier.

Aie… La logistique avait toujours été son point faible. Elle avait de l'imagination, de la créativité, le sens de la formule mais tout ce qui était détail technique, là ça coinçait. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait fait appel à ses collègues pour l'aider sur ce point mais visiblement M. Yui n'était pas convaincu.

-Je veux que vous revoyiez ce projet. Il est bien trop coûteux. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait acheter un car2 pour l'équiper d'ordinateurs à l'attention des personnes démunies. Il suffit de donner du matériel à des associations qui prennent en charge les personnes en situation d'exclusion. On fait une bonne campagne de relations publiques autour de ces dons et c'est bouclé.

C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un cauchemar.

-M. Yui. Sans vouloir vous offenser, j'ai précisé dans le contexte que les dons aux associations étaient quelque chose de courant. Toutes les grandes entreprises l'ont fait.

-J'en suis conscient et elles en ont toutes retiré du prestige. Il suffit de faire un don plus conséquent avec du matériel plus performant voire même un don financier pour agrandir les cyberespaces. Le prix sera largement inférieur à celui que nécessite votre projet.

-Mais M. Yui. Il est important pour votre entreprise de se différencier de ses concurrents. Pour les campagnes de communication et de relations publiques, l'originalité est un mot-clé. Une action innovante marquera bien plus les esprits qu'un énième don.

-Elle marquera surtout les esprits par son coût exorbitant.

Touché. Cette remarque, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Elle s'était dit que la Yui Corporation avec les moyens de mettre en place une campagne de grande envergure. Elle s'était dit que son idée était tout simplement géniale et voilà que l'asiatique coulait son projet avec cynisme. Les rumeurs sur Heero Yui était peut-être fondées finalement…

-Écouter, M. Yui. Ce projet est ambitieux et il peut permettre à votre entreprise de bénéficier d'une forte exposition et d'une forte médiatisation. Faire un don de matériels informatiques à une association, c'est du déjà-vu. Créer un cyberespace pour les personnes en difficulté, c'est du déjà-vu aussi. Ces cyberespaces sont bondés, il faut prendre rendez-vous par téléphone longtemps à l'avance avant d'avoir une place.  
Et ces espaces multimédias – même quand ils sont à l'intérieur des associations - ne permettent pas de toucher les gens les plus démunis, ni les étudiants ou les jeunes à la recherche d'un emploi qui n'ont pas accès à Internet dans les foyers d'hébergement ou les universités ou qui doivent se débrouiller avec du matériel vieillissant.

-Ces personnes ne vont pas prendre les transports pour sortir de leurs banlieues et se rendrent sur Paris ! Elles occupent déjà leur journée à leur travail universitaire pour les étudiants et à un boulot à mi-temps ou à l'étape éprouvante qui est celle de rechercher un emploi !  
Il faut aller à l'encontre de ces personnes, c'est le seul moyen de les amener à s'initier aux technologies de l'information et de la communication pour les aider dans leurs recherches d'emploi ou dans leurs démarches administratives.

-Il semble que ce projet vous tienne à cœur.

Un test, c'était un test. Le japonais affichait maintenant un sourire en coin. Il voulait savoir si elle était prête à s'engager à 100 dans cette action.

--Oui, ce projet me tient à cœur. Et si votre entreprise ne souhaite pas le financer, je ferais en sorte de contacter un groupement d'entreprise pour le faire.

Le sourire du japonais s'agrandit alors que la jeune fille priait pour qu'il croit à son bluff car jamais son patron ne la laisserait mener une telle opération qui demanderait bien trop de temps et d'argent.

-Ce projet m'intéresse mais il est hors de question que j'achète un car et que je recrute un chauffeur à plein-temps. Il va falloir changer ça.

-Très bien, je vais réfléchir à une autre solution.

-Je vous donne dix jours.

-Cela sera suffisant _déclara la jeune fille avec aplomb. _

L'asiatique marqua la fin de l'entretien en se levant et en raccompagnant la blonde jusqu'à la porte avant de lui sourire d'un air malicieux et de lui souhaiter bon courage. Celle-ci lui dédia un sourire poli et fila sans demander son reste.

Il lui avait fait passer un test, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un avait autant d'assurance pour démolir un projet original soumis par une agence qui avait fait ses preuves grâce au projet avec la Winner Corp. En plus d'être intelligent, ce mec avait du culot et elle sentait qu'il allait lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle se dégonfle ou qu'elle finisse en dépression, elle allait tenir tête au métis. Ce projet était son bébé et elle allait le défendre bec et ongles !

_Mardi 15 avril_

Réléna arriva de bonne heure. Elle avait été très prétentieuse en disant qu'elle règlerait les problèmes en dix jours. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir sur sa parole… Puis elle ne ferait pas ce plaisir à Heero Yui !

Il ne voulait pas acheter de car… Mais il fallait aménager l'espace, il fallait mettre des prises électriques et fixer une table et des tabourets… Elle ne pouvait pas louer un car ou un bus dans ces conditions. De plus, pour assurer la visibilité du projet, le car devait être décoré et comporter les logos et noms de l'entreprise. Alors comment faire ?

Réléna se mit à réfléchir mais elle ne trouva rien, s'il ne voulait pas acheter de car alors tout le projet tombait à l'eau. L'intérêt de ce projet c'était sa mobilité, le fait qui puisse aller dans les banlieues à la rencontre des personnes en difficulté…

_Mercredi 25 avril, siège de la Yui Corp, 10h_

-Mlle Peacecraft, ravi de vous revoir.

-De même, M. Yui.

Cette fois, la blonde ne trembla pas en serrant la main du japonais. Elle s'assit avec un regard plein d'assurance.

-Je vous écoute.

-J'ai pris en considération vos incertitudes face au prix du projet. J'ai donc pensé à une alternative.

La blonde s'assura d'avoir toute l'attention du japonais avant de continuer.

-J'ai pensé à acheter une remorque – une remorque d'occasion- et à louer un tracteur routier. Pour le chauffeur, on peut faire appel à une boîte d'intérim spécialisée. J'ai aussi pensé à modifié le temps de passage du « webcar solidaire. »

-« Webcar solidaire» ?

-Le nom du projet. Vous convient-il ?

-Il me plaît, oui.

-Bien. Donc pour reprendre ce que je disais sur l'organisation, je pensais à stationner le webcar en début de semaine dans une ville et d'y rester toute la semaine. Comme ça, le chauffeur n'aurait qu'à prendre le véhicule, le mener dans la ville et venir le chercher en fin de semaine pour le conduire vers un local sécurisé. Cela représentera deux jours de travail à payer. Il en va de même pour la location du tracteur routier, nous n'en aurons besoin qu'en début et fin de semaine.  
Parcontre je ne souhaite pas changer ce qui était prévu au niveau de la sécurité. Le risque de vandalisme est très important dans les banlieues.

-Cela me semble être une bonne idée.

-Merci. Pour l'habillage de la remorque, j'ai fait appel à une société avec laquelle j'avais déjà travaillé. Comme c'est une opération humanitaire, il nous exonère des frais. Le budget est ainsi diminué de 60

-Cela me convient, je souhaite être informé régulièrement des avancées du projet.

-Bien entendu.

-Dans ce cas, je pense que l'on en a fini pour aujourd'hui. Je vous invite à dîner.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, malheureusement j'ai un dossier urgent à préparer.

-Déléguez le travail à un collègue.

-C'est malheureusement impossible. C'est un projet que je me suis engagée à mener personnellement. Merci beaucoup pour votre invitation mais je ne peux malheureusement me libérer.

-Une prochaine fois dans ce cas.

-Avec plaisir.

Réléna se permit de souffler une fois le bâtiment de la Yui corporation hors de vue.

Elle avait menti. Elle n'avait pas de dossier urgent à préparer. Mais elle avait eu tellement de mal à trouver une autre idée pour le projet et à paraître sure d'elle devant l'asiatique alors qu'elle était terrifiée qu'il refuse à nouveau le projet, qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de tout gâcher en acceptant cette invitation. Elle avait réussi à prendre le dessus et il fallait qu'elle continue dans cette voie pour mener ce projet à terme.

Heero Yui était un homme dangereux car il était insondable et imprévisible. Et car il lui plaisait…

Elle était prête à parier que la collègue de Noin n'était pas partie en dépression parce que le japonais était exigeant mais parce qu'elle était tombée sous son charme et qu'elle avait délaissé le travail. Or Heero Yui mettait un point d'honneur à ce que ses « employés » s'impliquent dans leur travail.

Elle devait se montrer prudente et ne surtout pas mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle. Ce mec était un requin, c'est pour ça qu'il était PDG si jeune. Il savait dominer les gens. Il savait manipuler les gens. Et si on se laissait tromper par son air charmeur, on allait droit vers la dépression…

De toute façon, elle s'était promis de ne jamais plus mélanger vie privée et vie professionnelle à la suite des nombreux déboires qu'elle avait expérimenté avec certains de ses collègues de travail. Quand elle travaillait dans le milieu bancaire – secteur qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout car elle n'avait aucune marge de manoeuvre et on la poussait à vendre sans considérer les situations spécifiques des clients, le seul objectif étant de réaliser ses ventes – elle tombait sans cesse sous le charme de ses collègues masculins dès lors qu'ils avaient moins de la trentaine et qu'ils étaient mignons.

Elle s'était retrouvée dans la banque par hasard, elle avait commencé par un stage faute de mieux. Puis elle y avait travaillé en tant qu'auxiliaire d'été 3 ans de suite avant de chercher un stage de fin d'études ailleurs pour conjurer le sort des petits amis de passage.

Le problème quand on commençait à flirter avec un collègue c'était que les autres fourraient leurs nez dans votre histoire, résultat : des rumeurs à n'en plus finir et des tensions dans le groupe. Conséquence : ambiance de travail pourrie, pas envie d'aller bosser, mauvaise humeur.

Elle avait connu un enfer dans la dernière agence bancaire où elle avait été employé : elle était tombée amoureuse d'un de ces collègues – Wufei - mais il était plutôt timide et discret malgré son air sûr de lui et son charme naturel. Il savait qu'il plaisait, qu'il lui plaisait, et il en jouait restant ambigu sur ses intensions. Il était gentil mais pas très doué côté sentiment. Elle lui en avait beaucoup voulu sur le moment mais elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient tous deux dans une situation particulière et qu'il n'était pas facile de se voir en dehors du boulot sans qu'il n'y ait des rumeurs. Et ça avait capoté. Les rumeurs avaient tout gâché. Ils n'avaient pas pu apprendre à se connaître.

La blonde soupira, décidément elle ne faisait que ça depuis quelques jours. Elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation. Heero Yui était un client, un gros poisson. Elle allait rester professionnelle, préparer un projet d'envergure et monter sa boîte. Comme ça, elle n'embauchera que des nanas et choisira ses clients avec soin !

_Deux mois plus tard_

Réléna fulminait, ce Heero Yui se foutait littéralement d'elle ! Du calme, le secret c'était de rester diplomate. Elle était naturellement diplomate alors tout ira bien.

-M. Yui, je vous rappelle que votre don se fait sous forme de mécénat. Or le mécénat implique que vos salariés participent au projet. Nous étions d'accord sur ce point.

-Les circonstances ont changé, notre entreprise développe en ce moment même une nouvelle technologie. Mes salariés ont du travail.

-Mais nous avions conjointement décidé que vos salariés devaient s'impliquer sinon le rôle de votre entreprise s'arrêterait aux dons ce qui ne la différenciera pas des actions des autres constructeurs informatiques. Votre valeur ajoutée sera la participation de vos salariés qui assureront l'accompagnement du personnel des associations dans la maîtrise des logiciels et dans la maintenance du matériel. A leur tour, le personnel des associations dispensera un enseignement auprès des personnes en situation d'exclusion. Ils pourront ainsi effectuer leurs démarches administratives et rechercher un emploi en utilisant les avantages apportés par les technologies de l'information et de la communication. C'est toute une chaîne de la solidarité que l'on mettra en place.

-Je vous le répète, mes techniciens sont occupés. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes leaders sur le marché, mlle.

Il se fiche de moi… Il se fiche de moi… Respire Réléna. C'est peut-être encore un test…

-Quoiqu'il en soit, trouvez une solution, mlle. C'est pour cela que l'on vous paye. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du travail.

Enfoiré, enfoiré, enfoiré… Ok, on respire… Respire ma vieille, respire. Bon pensons à une alternative, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de convaincre l'autre enfoiré.

_Trois jours plus tard_

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à M. Yui, je vous prie.

-De la part de ?

-Réléna Peacecraft.

-Je vous demande quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

-Mlle Peacecraft ?

-Oui ?

-M. Yui est indisponible pour le moment.

-Très bien, pouvez vous prendre un message ?

-Bien sûr.

-Dites lui que Mlle Peacecraft a appelé concernant l'opération « web car solidaire » et qu'elle aimerait lui soumettre les changements du projet.

-Je lui dirais.

-Merci. Bonne journée, Mlle.

-Pareillement.

_10 jours plus tard_

-Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à M. Yui.

-Il n'est pas disponible pour le moment.

Réléna soupira, ce projet commençait vraiment à la saouler.

-J'ai demandé à prendre contact avec lui il y a plus de 10 jours pour une opération de communication or il ne m'a pas appelé. J'ai besoin de son consentement pour poursuivre ce projet.

-M. Yui est très occupé pour le moment. Mais je transmettrais votre message.

-Je vous remercie. Je vais aussi lui envoyer un mail avec les changements.

-Certainement.

Ce gars m'énerve. Il dit que le projet l'intéresse, qu'il veut être tenu au courant. Et hop, il est trop occupé pour me recevoir et ses salariés ne participent plus au projet. Et moi je perd un temps précieux à essayez de le joindre.

_15 jours plus tard_

Ok, c'est bon, là ça suffit. Il va arrêter de me prendre pour une conne. Je me suis investie à fond dans ce projet, j'ai trouvé des partenaires prestigieux, j'ai contacté des célébrités pour assurer la promotion, j'ai dessiné moi-même les motifs du train et j'ai contacté les associations. Il me manque juste son aval et lui refuse de me recevoir !

Je ne vais pas laisser tomber cette action sans me battre !

-Mlle Peacecraft ?

-Catherine.

-Je ne savais pas que vous aviez rendez-vous avec M.Yui.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Excusez-moi ?

-Vous m'avez comprise. Je n'ai pas rendez-vous mais je dois parler à M. Yui et c'est urgent. Il est dans son bureau, n'est-ce pas ?

La blonde s'avança vers le bureau du PDG de la Yui Corp mais la secrétaire l'en empêcha.

-Mlle, je suis désolée mais M. Yui est vraiment occupé.

-Un mois… J'essaye de m'entretenir avec lui depuis un mois.

-Je suis désolée mais il a beaucoup de travail.

-Je ne peux pas continuer à m'investir dans cette action si je n'ai pas l'aval et le soutien de la Yui corporation.

-Malheureusement, c'est impossible…

-S'il vous plait, Catherine. Juste deux minutes…

-Vous risquez de le regretter.

-Je prends le risque.

La rousse se décala sur le côté laissant passer la blonde. Cette dernière frappa à la porte du bureau et entra sans attendre la permission.

-Ce mariage a beau être programmé, je refuse tout simplement de m'y soumettre père ! Nous développons une nouvelle technologie et nous garderons notre monopole ! Ce mariage n'a pas lieu d'être, je regagnerais notre honneur !

Le japonais était tellement emporté par son discours qu'il n'avait pas entendu rentrer Réléna.

-Heero, je t'ai déjà dit que le linge sale se lave en famille.

L'asiatique fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas les paroles de son père. Ce dernier lui fit un signe de la tête et le japonais tourna la tête. Son regard rencontra le regard azur perdu et embarrassé de la blonde. Réléna regrettait sérieusement de ne pas avoir écouter Catherine. Mais pourquoi la rousse ne l'avait pas prévenu de cette réunion de famille !

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Aie… Aie… Oh la boulette…

-Je… Je…

-« Je, je » quoi !

Réléna recula d'un pas. Heero Yui était en colère. Heero Yui faisait peur à voir quand il était en colère. Et elle était la cible de cette colère… Mauvaise idée, mauvaise journée…

-Heero, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on traite une jeune fille _le réprimanda son père._

-Père, cela ne vous concerne pas.

-Allons, allons. Je ne peux pas te laisser manquer de respect à une si jolie fille.

Le père du japonais s'avança vers Réléna et lui fit un baisemain. Celle-ci rougit. Elle comprenait d'où Heero tenait son charme. Elle avait devant elle un Heero quadragénaire. Dommage qu'il n'avait pas les même yeux que son fils.

-Père, nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard mais ne décide rien sans moi.

-Allons allons. Mlle, vous entendez ça ? Voilà que je devrais demander la permission de mon fils avant d'agir. Avez-vous déjà entendu pareilles absurdités ?

-Père !

Le japonais serrait les dents et la blonde comprenait aisément pourquoi. Le patriarche de la famille Yui ne lui semblait plus aussi sympathique désormais.

Yui senior fit un dernier sourire que Réléna jugea déplacé. Visiblement il était fier d'avoir rabaissé son fils et de l'avoir mis en colère.

-A bientôt Mlle. Heero, je te ferais changer d'avis.

-Cela m'étonnerait.

-Tu n'es encore qu'un gamin, je te ferais ouvrir les yeux.

Yui senior referma la porte derrière lui. Réléna se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. Elle garda son regard obstinément fixé vers la porte close refusant le regard colérique que le japonais allait sûrement lui adresser. Elle s'était foutue dans la pétrin, elle avait agit avec aplomb en pénétrant dans le bureau sans y être invité et elle avait fourré son nez dans une réunion familiale. Elle était mal…

-Comment avez-vous osé ?

Réléna frémit, sa voix vibrée de colère contenue. Elle décida d'affronter le regard colérique. Elle plongea son regard dans le regard ombrageux de l'asiatique. Ses yeux cobalt viraient vers le noir.

-Je suis désolée. J'avais besoin de vous voir pour le projet.

-Oublier le projet _l'interrompit le japonais_.

-Comment ? _demanda Réléna la voix blanche_.

-Vous m'avez très bien compris.

La blonde, interloquée, regarda le japonais. Elle était déçue. Elle pensait réellement qu'il voulait concrétiser ce projet, qu'il était intéressée par le sort de ses personnes démunies qui allaient être les bénéficiaires de ce projet.

-Bien M. Yui. Mais laissez-moi vous dire une chose : ce projet est comme mon « bébé », je lui ai consacré beaucoup de temps, je l'ai fait naître, j'ai mis toutes les chances de son côté et je me suis dévouée à lui. Si vous êtes incapable de faire une distinction entre vie privée et vie professionnelle et que vous vous découragiez sans vous battre, très bien mais sachez que ce projet verra le jour avec ou sans vous.

-Comment osez-vous ? Vous ne me connaissez pas !

-Je constate les faits. Jusque là, jamais je ne vous avez vu vous dépassé par vos émotions. Vous étiez toujours maître de vous. Alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, vous étiez totalement désemparé face à votre père. Vous aviez l'air d'un gamin perdu et désireux de voir son père être fier de lui.

-…

-Enfin peu importe. J'irais soumettre mon projet à quelqu'un d'autre. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée M. Yui.

La blonde partit sans laisser le temps au japonais de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se sentait mieux, elle lui avait dit ses quatre vérités et il l'avait amplement mérité. Il était temps pour elle de tourner la page, ça n'allait pas être facile mais elle allait devoir trouver plusieurs entreprises pour pouvoir financer le projet. Et qui dit plusieurs partenaires dit nécessité que chacun y trouve son compte et nécessité de faire des consensus… En clair, elle allait galérer.


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur : Misaogirl 

Couple : Heero & Réléna 

Genre : Romance, UA 

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas 

Commentaire : un petit com' qui n'a rien à voir juste pour vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite à « une rencontre, un jour, des conséquences » parce que comme c'est une fic largement autiobiographique sur ma rencontre avec un asiat au salon du livre, une rencontre qui a tourné court (j'ai écris un article à ce sujet quelques messages plus bas pour celles qui sont curieuses), je n'ai pas envie de me défouler sur Heero en imaginant tout un tas de prétextes qui auraient pu expliquer pourquoi il n'y a pas de suite. (genre il s'est fait tabasser et voler son portable ou il a rencontré Raito (Kira) en chemin et comme sa tronche lui revenait pas, Raito a écrit son nom dans le death note... Non je rigole. Je ne vais pas faire ça à Hee-chan ! ). A vous d'imaginer ce qui s'est passé entre Hilde et Heero. 

MESSAGE IMPORTANT : je n'ai plus Internet pour le moment, je dois me connecter du boulot alors la suite prendra plus de temps à arriver. 

Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et surtout à celles qui prennent quelques minutes pour laisser une review. Je les apprécie toutes à leur juste valeur. Je suis très contente d'être de retour sur fanfiction : ) 

COMMUNICATION WORLD 

Chapitre 2 : Dos au mur 

-Mlle Peacecraft, j'espère que c'est une plaisanterie. 

Elle était maudite, elle était forcément maudite ! Son chef allait l'étriper ou pire la virer. 

-Malheureusement, ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. M. Yui semble avoir d'autres préoccupations en tête et ne peut se consacrer à ce projet. 

-En clair, plus de trois mois de travail s'envolent en fumée. 

-Sauf si vous me permettez de trouver d'autres mécènes. 

-Vous avez dix jours. 

-Sans vouloir vous offensez, ce n'est pas suffisant. 

-Cette opération est ambitieuse, je l'admets mais la boîte doit tourner. On ne fait pas dans la charité. 

-Je le sais soupira Réléna. 

-Je vous laisse dix jours par respect pour votre travail et votre implication dans ce projet. C'est tout ce que je peux faire. 

-Je comprends. Je vous remercie. 

La blonde sortit, un peu dépitée, du bureau de son supérieur. Elle était également surprise de la réaction de son patron. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il hurle. Mais il était resté compréhensif. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, ce projet était son « bébé » et elle voulait qu'il voit le jour. 

Quelques heures plus tard 

-Je comprends. Je vous remercie de votre disponibilité. 

-Je vous en prie. 

Cela faisait deux heures qu'elle appelait différentes entreprises avec qui son agence avait déjà travaillé pour leur proposer son projet mais aucune n'avait ni les moyens matériels ou financiers ni l'ambition pour assumer ce projet. Elle avait pensé à fédérer plusieurs entreprises mais ses interlocuteurs restaient frileux. Ce projet demandait une grande implication et disponibilité, il fallait avoir du temps devant soi et impliquer ses salariés dans l'opération. Seules les multinationales pouvaient se le permettre. Mais le problème avec les multinationales, c'est qu'il était très difficile de joindre le responsable et que le processus de décision prenait du temps. Et le temps, elle n'en avait pas. Puis les entreprises restaient méfiantes se disant que ce projet était trop ambitieux et qu'il serait trop difficile de contourner les embûches inhérentes à tout projet. Le moindre problème demanderait la mobilisation de plusieurs équipes et une assistance financière importante. Ce projet était prometteur et allait certainement déboucher sur une campagne de communication et de relations publiques d'envergure mais, s'il tournait à la catastrophe, il pourrait provoquer une perte considérable pour l'entreprise. Et la réputation de l'agence malgré la médiatisation importante du projet mis en place pour la Winner Corp ne suffisait pas à rassurer les PDG des multinationales. 

Sept jours plus tard 

Réléna en avait marre, elle commençait sérieusement à déprimer… Elle n'avait trouvé aucun partenaire. Enfin si, elle avait trouvé trois multinationales prêtes à affronter les risques de l'opération mais leurs exigences étaient démesurées et contradictoires. Si elle répondait aux exigences de l'une, elle se mettait l'autre à dos. De toute façon, leurs demandes étaient extravagantes. Si elle les écoutait, cette opération de solidarité se transformerait en opération de promotion et de publicité pour leurs produits et perdrait tout son sens. 

C'est la fin pensa la blonde. 

Sauf si… 

Non, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée… 

Mais c'est la seule solution, le seul moyen de sauver le projet… 

Non, ce serait malvenu… 

Mais je vais le regretter si je n'essaye pas… 

La blonde se livrait un duel intérieur. Après quelques minutes, elle prit sa décision. 

-Allo ? 

-Oui, bonjour. J'aimerais parler à M. Winner, je vous prie. 

-De la part de ? 

-Réléna Peacecraft. Nous avons préparés ensemble une opération de communication. 

-Oui, je me souviens de vous, Mlle. Je vous demande quelques instants. 

-Merci. 

-Mlle Peacecraft ! Quelle surprise, comment allez-vous ? 

J'adore ce gars, il me prend direct et il est aimable ! Comment peut-il avoir Heero Yui comme ami ! 

-Très bien, M. Winner. Et vous, comment allez-vous ? 

-Très bien, je vous remercie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? 

-Pour tout vous dire, j'ai une requête délicate à vous faire. 

-Vous m'intéressez. Continuer. 

-J'aimerais vous parler de l'opération que je monte pour la Yui Corp. 

Quatre sourit. Il avait bien vu que la jeune fille était tombée sous le charme de son ami. 

-Je vous écoute. 

-Voilà… Réléna inspira profondément. Le blond ne semblait pas au courant de la situation ou alors il faisait semblant. Je vais avoir besoin d'un autre mécène. 

-Votre projet doit être très coûteux si la Yui Corporation ne peut pas assumer seule la charge financière. 

Aie… Il n'est pas au courant. Comment je vais lui annoncer ça, moi ? 

-Je vois que M. Yui ne vous a pas tenu au courant des récents changements. 

-Vous m'inquiétez Mlle Peacecraft. 

-M. Yui a mis un terme à notre collaboration. 

-… 

-M. Winner, vous êtes toujours là ? 

-Il a quoi ?! 

-J'ai été aussi surprise que vous quand il me l'a annoncé. 

-A-t-il dit pourquoi ? 

-Il semble qu'il ait d'autres préoccupations pour le moment. 

-Cela ne lui ressemble pas. Quand il s'engage dans un projet, il le fait jusqu'au bout. 

-Pas cette fois. 

-Je ne sais que vous dire… 

-Seriez-vous éventuellement prêt à prendre part au projet ? 

-Ecouter Mlle Peacecraft, j'aimerais discuter avec Heero d'abord. Quand vous lui avez soumis le projet, il a été emballé. 

-Ah oui ? S'étonna Réléna. 

-Il m'a même appelé pour me remercier d'avoir fait appel à vous. Je ne comprend pas sa réaction, il a du se passer quelque chose. S'est-il passé quelque chose entre vous ? 

-Bien sûr que non ! 

Réléna était surprise. Comme s'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose ! Enfin ils s'étaient « légèrement » disputer mais le métis l'avait cherché. En y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'elle se comportait ainsi avec un client. Sa diplomatie légendaire semblait l'avoir abandonné. 

Le blond restait sceptique, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose. 

-Je vais essayer de le raisonner. Je reprendrais contact avec vous. 

-Je vous remercie. Mais je tiens à préciser que je n'ai plus que trois jours devant moi… 

-Je ferais de mon mieux. 

-J'en suis sure déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire. 

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris mon appel. 

-Je vous en prie. Garder courage, Heero reprendra ses esprits. 

-Je l'espère. 

Quelques minutes plus tard 

Quatre inspira profondément, la discussion avec Heero promettait d'être particulière. Heero était quelqu'un de secret et de têtu, il allait avoir du mal à tirer quelque chose de lui. 

-Yui Corporation, j'écoute. 

-Bonjour Catherine, passez-moi Heero, je vous prie. 

-Bonjour M. Winner, je vous demande quelques instants. 

-Merci Catherine. 

-Allo ? 

-Bonjour Heero, je viens d'avoir une conversation intéressante avec Réléna Peacecraft. 

-… 

-Heero ? 

-J'ai du travail. 

Le blond soupira. Le japonais était en colère, c'était bien la première fois que le japonais lui raccrochait au nez. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, il avait un sale caractère mais il faisait en sorte de toujours préserver les apparences. Alors que là, la colère était évidente dans sa voix. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Heero Yui dépassé par ses sentiments. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. 

-Catherine ? 

-Oui M. Yui ? 

-Je ne suis plus disponible pour personne. 

-Bien M. Yui. 

La secrétaire soupira. 

Depuis plus d'un mois, son patron était d'une humeur exécrable. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu emporté par ses émotions. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui le préoccupait. 

Elle avait entendu des bribes de conversation entre Heero et Yui senior. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, Yui père avait entraîné son entreprise à la faillite. Pour le moment, les médias n'avaient pas eu vent de l'affaire mais ces requins allaient s'emparer de l'histoire à un moment ou l'autre. Visiblement certains membres du comité exécutif de la Seinei Corp, l'entreprise de Yui senior, avait commis des malversations financières. Leur résultat opérationnel et financier avait été gonflé artificiellement. Des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler dans le milieu financier sur les réels résultats de l'entreprise. Des informations sur la gestion de l'entreprise avaient filtré, les rumeurs s'étaient répandues et les actionnaires avaient pris peur. Mais il était déjà trop tard, les actions venaient de s'effondrer. Comme par miracle, les membres du comité exécutif avaient revendu leurs actions au prix fort bien avant que le scandale n'éclate. Résultat : les autres actionnaires – en majorité des petits actionnaires - avaient perdu les économies de toute une vie et l'argent qui devaient leur servir à financer leur retraite. Yui senior n'avait rien vu. Son entreprise avait sombré mais il n'avait pas vu ce qui se tramait derrière son dos. Il avait perdu la face or cela était inacceptable dans sa culture. 

Pour laver sa famille de ce déshonneur, Yui père avait eu l'idée d'éclipser le scandale en annonçant le mariage de son fils avec Meiran Lang, l'héritière de l'empire Lang Corporation, leur concurrent chinois. 

Ce mariage aurait plusieurs avantages : 

Premièrement, la Yui Corp se débarrasserait de son plus sérieux concurrent. La Lang Corp avait émergé comme une référence dans la construction de matériel informatique. Elle était l'une des premières entreprises chinoises à conquérir l'occident. La Chine émergeait de plus en plus comme la prochaine puissance mondiale. Il se disait que les entreprises chinoises détrôneraient rapidement l'avance technologique japonaise. La qualité du matériel chinois égalerait bientôt les produits japonais tout en étant dix fois moins chers. La Lang corporation avait tous les atouts en main pour détrôner la Yui Corp. 

Deuxièmement, ce mariage qui résulterait en une alliance – probablement une fusion - entre les deux entreprises permettraient de baisser les coûts des production et donc les prix de vente. Le PDG de la Lang Corporation, un homme très respectable qui avait construit un empire à partir de rien et qui avait offert à sa fille – Meiran - la meilleure éducation possible en l'envoyant dans les meilleures écoles de management à travers le monde, souhaitait que son entreprise s'occupe exclusivement de la production du matériel informatique alors que la Yui Corp se spécialiserait dans les logiciels informatiques. Le savoir-faire des deux entreprises leur permettrait d'émerger comme un géant informatique et de garder le monopole du marché. 

Troisièmement, ce mariage sera tellement médiatisé que le scandale autour de l'entreprise de Yui senior sera éclipsé, le nom Yui sera associé à l'émergence d'un géant informatique. 

Le seul problème était qu'Heero refusait ce mariage. Catherine n'avait jamais rencontré la fiancée d'Heero mais elle comprenait que ce dernier refuse un mariage arrangé. On n'était plus au 19ème siècle ! 

Puis Heero souhaitait se consacrer à son travail. 

Il avait monté la Yui Corp sans l'aide de son père. Cette entreprise était sa fierté, son « bébé ». Il avait réuni les fonds nécessaires à sa création en déposant un brevet sur un logiciel informatique de sa composition. Ce logiciel avait été une vraie révolution et avait permis la naissance du web 2.0. Il n'avait que 14 ans à l'époque et avait ouvert la voie à une nouvelle ère : les internautes devenaient des « contributeurs » participant activement à la vie de la toile. Les capacités d'expression et d'action des individus étaient démultipliées, un nouvel espace de liberté voyait le jour, chacun pouvait librement s'exprimer, créer, accéder à l'information et aux œuvres. 

Dès ses 18 ans, quand il avait obtenu son master 2 en spécialité management des unités informatiques avec 4 ans d'avance, Heero Yui avait utilisé l'argent issu du brevet pour créer sa propre entreprise. Il ne voulait plus vivre aux crochets de son père, il ne s'était jamais entendu avec cet homme froid qui faisait passer son boulot avant tout le reste. Mais pour créer son entreprise et la diriger, il s'était inspiré des méthodes de son père. Il ne l'aimait pas mais il le respectait en tant que businessman, à défaut de le trouver respectable en tant que père – et l'empire Yui Corporation était né. 

La Yui Corp fêtait ses trois ans cette année. Mais l'entreprise se trouvait dans une mauvaise passe, aucun nouveau produit n'était sorti depuis 5 mois. Cela n'était pas passé inaperçu. Surtout que des rumeurs circulaient sur son concurrent américain qui avait, semblait-il créer une nouvelle micro-puce qui rendrait leurs équipements 20 fois plus performants. 

Catherine était inquiète. Heero avait fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour créer la Yui Corp. Il avait mis une croix sur les sorties avec les amis et sur sa vie privée. Il passait ses journées à travailler sans répit. Et tout menaçait de s'effondrer à cause de rumeurs. Si l'affaire de Seinei Corp venait à être ébruitée, les actionnaires de la Yui Corp en déduiraient que l'entreprise avait également des soucis financiers sinon elle aurait déjà sortit un nouveau produit. Les actionnaires et concurrents se diraient « tel père, telle fils » et la Yui Corp coulerait. 

Catherine avait laissé Réléna interrompre la réunion en espérant que le japonais aurait parlé avec la blonde. Elle savait que l'asiatique avait été impressionné par le caractère et les idées de la jeune fille. Mais tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu. Le lendemain matin, 9h30 

- Réléna, j'ai une super nouvelle ! 

- Dans ce cas, je t'écoute avec plaisir darling. 

- Notre agence a été approchée par la Lang Corporation ! 

- Voilà un bon compte. 

- Oui et devine quoi ? 

- Bah je sais pas. 

- Nous aimerions travailler en collaboration avec ton agence. 

- Comment ça ? 

- Si la Yui Corp ne veut pas de ton projet, la Lang Corp ne laissera pas passer cette chance ! 

- Attend, t'es sérieuse ? 

- Mais oui ! 

- … 

- Léna ? 

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire… C'est génial, vraiment. Mais… 

- Pas de mais ! 

- Attend, laisse moi encore deux jours. 

- Pourquoi faire ?! 

- Par respect pour Quatre Raberba Winner. Je lui ai demandé de l'aide. Je doute qu'il puisse convaincre Heero Yui mais je ne veux rien entreprendre sans lui. Si le projet l'intéresse, on pourra envisager un partenariat entre la Winner Corp et la Lang Corp qui apportera le matériel informatique. 

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. 

- Je te rappelle dans deux jours mais je pense que cela ne posera pas problème. 

- D'accord. De toute façon, la Lang Corp nous a laissé deux semaines pour lui soumettre des recommandations alors on a le temps. 

- C'est génial, je te remercie Noin. 

- De rien ma belle. Mais je te préviens, va falloir négocier serré avec mon chef niveau rémunération. 

- Je m'en doute mais notre agence a l'avantage. Un tel projet ne se trouve pas à tous les coins de rue. 

- Oui mais sans client, le projet ne verra pas le jour. 

- T'inquiète, je trouverais les bons arguments. 

- Je n'en doute pas. 

- Aller bon courage et tiens-moi au courant. 

- Oky. 

Quelques heures plus tard, siège de la Yui Corp 

Quatre patientait depuis plus d'une heure. Il tenait compagnie à Catherine. La rousse avait voulu prévenir Heero de la venue du blond mais ce dernier l'en avait dissuadé. Si Heero était prévenu de sa venue, il s'enfermerait dans son bureau. Alors autant attendre que le japonais ait une envie pressante ou qu'il ait faim. Là, il ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Vu l'humeur exécrable du japonais, c'était le seul moyen de l'approcher. 

Deux heures plus tard, 14h30

Quatre entendit des bruits de pas se dirigeant vers lui. Il se déplaça sans un bruit et se plaça derrière la porte ainsi le Japonais ne pourrait pas le voir en sortant de son bureau. Le blond pourrait empêcher tout retrait vers son bureau. Quand il vit l'asiatique sortir du bureau et annoncer qu'il allait se prendre un café, le blond sortit de sa cachette avec un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres. Sourire qui s'agrandit en constatant l'expression surprise de son ami qui reprit bien vite ses esprits et qui tourna un regard furieux vers sa secrétaire et vers son ami. 

-Traitres ! 

- Allons, allons Heero. Tout de suite les grands mots ! 

-Quatre, je suis quelqu'un de très occupé. 

-Je sais mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec toi quelques instants. Tu ne vas pas refuser ça à un ami de longue date qui pourrait dévoiler un tas de choses intéressantes sur toi dans un des magazines qu'il publie, n'est-ce pas ? 

-… 

Le Japonais soupira, le blond était décidément un bon stratège. Il ne fallait surtout pas se fier à son air angélique. Cependant, même si l'asiatique en était conscient, il se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Quatre Raberba Winner était décidément un homme dangereux. 

-Catherine ? 

-Oui M. Yui ? 

-Voulez-vous bien nous apporter un café ? 

-Bien sûr, M. Yui. 

Heero se dirigea de nouveau vers son bureau et invita Quatre à prendre place. 

Au même moment

-Réléna, je vais t'annoncer un truc qui ne va pas te plaire. 

-Pitié Noin, ne me dis pas que la Lang Corporation a changé d'idée. 

-Nope, de ce côté-là, t'as pas à t'inquiéter. 

-C'est l'essentiel. 

-Bah… 

-Noin, tu m'inquiètes. 

-En ce moment même, ma supérieure doit être dans le bureau de ton chef avec le responsable du service communication de Lang Corp pour signer un contrat. 

-Tu te moques de moi ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu la réponse de M. Winner ! 

-Léna, nos chefs nous ont court-circuité. 

-C'est un cauchemar… 

-… 

-J'y crois pas Noin ! C'est moi qui me casse le c.. à imaginer ce projet et ce sont nos enfoirés de supérieurs qui ramassent la gloire ! 

-Léna, il est trop tard. Le contrat doit déjà être conclu. 

-Je vais les buter !!! 

-Calme toi. Écoute, tu n'as qu'à prendre un faux prétexte pour aller dans le bureau du chef et interrompre la réunion. 

-Il va me virer… 

-Léna, il t'a volé ton projet… C'est déjà impardonnable en soi. 

-Tu as raison. Je vais essayer d'interrompre la réunion et de reprendre mes droits sur ce projet. Si la Lang Corp veut négocier, ce sera avec moi ! 

-Exact darling, aller va faire un show ! 

-Compte sur moi déclara Réléna gonflée à bloc. 

Mais son enthousiasme s'envola aussitôt. La porte du bureau de son supérieur était ouverte, son chef était aux côtés de la pétasse qui servait de supérieure à Noin et ces deux enfoirés serraient la main de leurs nouveaux clients : la Lang Corp. 

C'était la fin… On venait de lui piquer son « bébé ». Mais elle n'allait pas se laisser faire comme ça !! C'était hors de question. 

La blonde fonça vers le bureau de son chef. Elle y entra sans y être invitée et referma la porte avec fracas. 

-Mlle Peacecraft, êtes-vous devenue folle ? 

-Je ne pense pas, ce qui est un miracle. Après toutes les saloperies que vous m'avez faites, j'aurais déjà du être internée depuis longtemps. 

-Je vous demande pardon ! s'offusqua son patron. 

-Vous aviez déjà essayé de me piquer mon projet pour la Winner Corporation et là vous me refaites le coup. N'avez-vous aucun honneur ! 

-Ne soyez pas impertinente Mlle, vous n'êtes pas en position de force. 

-C'est vrai, excusez-moi. J'avais oublié que dans ce putain de pays, les patrons avaient tous les pouvoirs et le seul droit des salariés était de fermer leurs gueules. 

-Cela suffit ! Vous dépassez les bornes ! Vous êtes renvoyée ! 

-Je suis renvoyée ? Parce que vous croyez que j'allais rester, que j'allais vous laisser faire sans intervenir ? Ce projet est protégé par le droit d'auteur ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous l'approprier ! 

-Détrompez-vous. Je vous rappelle que vous travaillez – du moins vous travailliez – pour cette agence. Le projet appartient donc à l'agence. 

-Vous rêvez, je vais vous traîner devant un tribunal. 

-Si vous avez du temps, de l'énergie et de l'argent à perdre, n'hésitez pas. Mais, si vous me permettez, vous devriez économiser ses précieuses ressources pour vous trouver un nouvel emploi et survivre d'ici là. 

-Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. 

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire et vous le savez. Résignez-vous, soyez raisonnable et commencer une nouvelle vie. Sur ce, Mlle, sortez de mon bureau et aller emballer vos affaires. Je vous donne dix minutes avant d'appeler la sécurité. 

La blonde mit sa rage de côté, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien faire. Autant garder le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Elle sortit du bureau et eut envie de hurler quand elle entendit son patron lui présenter ses adieux à sa manière. 

-Vous devriez me remercier Mlle. Sans moi, votre projet n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour. Vous n'avez pas su convaincre la Yui Corporation mais moi j'ai su convaincre la Lang Corp. 

Réléna retenait ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle était à bout. Ce projet avait accaparé son temps et son énergie et elle était allée de désillusions en désillusions. Heero Yui l'avait mise à l'épreuve, lui avait fait croire qu'elle obtiendrait son soutien du moment qu'elle continuait de croire et de s'impliquer dans son projet. Puis il l'avait abandonné. Elle avait consacré le peu de temps qui lui restait à chercher d'autres partenaires, elle avait galéré pendant des jours et des jours. Et tout ça pour se faire piquer son projet. 

Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de ce projet. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de ce Japonais. S'il avait tenu ses engagements, elle se serait faite une réputation dans le monde de la communication et des relations publiques et elle aurait encore un boulot. Au lieu de cela, elle se sentait trahie, blessée et déprimée. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de faire confiance à qui que ce soit et elle voulait s'exiler. 

La jeune fille débarrassa son bureau en silence sous le regard surpris et compatissant de ses collègues. Ils ne vinrent pas lui parler voyant les efforts que la blonde faisait pour ne pas craquer. Réléna les en remercia intérieurement, elle savait qu'ils l'appelleraient dès ce soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles mais elle ne voulait avoir de contact avec personne. Elle voulait qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'on la laisse se noyer dans son chagrin. Elle se souvenait vaguement que quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il fallait toucher le fonds pour pouvoir remonter à la surface… Elle n'avait pas saisi la véracité de ses propos jusqu'à maintenant. Mais à ce moment précis, elle comprenait parfaitement la signification de cette phrase… 

A SUIVRE

Je viens de passer plus de 45 mns à refaire la mise en page ! J'espère avoir un nouveau PC avec connexion internet bientôt sinon la suite de la fic sera sur mon blog uniquement (cf lien sur mon profil ou mailez-moi) 


	3. Chapter 3 : dépression

**Auteur** : Misaogirl

**Couple** : Heero & Réléna, Trowa & Quatre

**Genre** : Romance, UA

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

* * *

Mes chères camarades fanfikeuses, j'ai **UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT** à vous faire passer

J'ai **UN BON PLAN** pour les passionnées d'écriture et/ou de lecture que nous sommes. Les éditions du Cherche-midi lancent un **APPEL À MANUSCRIT** autour du thème « Que mangerons-nous demain ? ». Le manuscrit pourra être un roman, un recueil de nouvelles, une BD, un manga. Votre ouvrage ne devra pas dépasser les 350 pages.

Je m'occupe de la communication de cet événement alors n'hésitez pas si vous êtes intéressées. Le thème est facile à utiliser et peut donner place à des histoires amusantes alors n'hésitez pas à faire rire notre jury

Site : manuscritterra(dot)canalblog(dot)com

Pour plus d'infos, envoyez moi un message privé par fanfiction(ou dans la review si vous en laissez une). N'hésitez pas à faire passer le message.

* * *

**COMMUNICATION WORLD **

_**Chapitre 3 : Dépression**_

_Appartement de Réléna, 17h30_

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas regretter. Elle avait fait le bon choix, un choix qu'elle aurait du faire des années plus tôt. Quelle idiote elle était ! C'était certain qu'il allait recommencer, il avait déjà tenté de lui voler un premier projet, ce n'était qu'une question de temps et d'opportunités avant qu'il ne récidive !

Mais elle ne l'avait pas quitté… Elle avait envie de faire l'analogie avec une femme battue par son mari : elle sait qu'elle doit le quitter mais elle a peur du changement… Après tout, quand rien ne contrarie l'autre, la vie est paisible. Et si elle s'en va, elle doit tout recommencer.

Réléna était restée car elle avait un emploi et c'était le plus important à ses yeux, ça lui permettait de payer son loyer, d'être indépendante.

Mais tout comme une femme battue qui se rend compte un jour que son mari va finir par la tuer, Réléna avait explosé, se sentant proche de la dépression.

Avec du recul, sa réaction avait été excessive, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de perdre son calme ainsi, en public, et de remettre en question l'ordre établi.

Mais elle avait atteint sa limite : elle avait travaillé des mois et des mois sur un projet, elle avait réussi à surmonter les obstacles qui se dressaient sur sa route, elle avait même mis sa dignité de côté en appelant M. Winner à la rescousse…

En pensant au blond, la jeune fille se sentit encore plus mal. Elle lui avait demandé de l'aide et il avait aimablement accepté alors qu'il était très occupé. Et voilà qu'il allait faire tous ses efforts pour rien. D'un certain côté, la blonde avait l'impression d'avoir trahie la confiance du jeune PDG : elle n'avait pas été suffisamment prudente, suffisamment intelligente, suffisamment forte…

Elle ressentait un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler avec le blond. Elle n'avait plus envie de travailler dans la communication, elle voulait changer totalement de registre. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse sérieusement à la nouvelle orientation qu'elle donnerait à sa vie. Mais pour le moment, elle faisait son deuil comme le montrait les innombrables boites de chocolat vides et les paquets de mouchoir éventrés qui décoraient le sol.

Elle se prenait déjà pour l'héroïne d'un film : elle allait prendre 10 kilos, prendre 10 ans d'un coup et jouer la victime en scandant « ma vie est fichue ». Puis, elle rencontrerait son âme soeur et se transformerait en canon après quelques séances de chirurgie esthétique.

Sauf qu'elle n'était pas une héroïne de films américains, elle allait donc s'empiffrer, pleurer devant sa balance en voyant s'afficher son poids puis se dire qu'il serait peut-être temps de bouger son cul et de retrouver un boulot si elle ne voulait pas être mise à la porte de son appart' loué. Son proprio l'aimait bien mais pas au point de lui faire la charité.

Par conséquent, elle avait 15 jours pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, pour se goinfrer tout en gardant bonne conscience, pour rester avec son pyjama de mamie de 60 ans et pour rester cloîtrée jusqu'à ce qu'une amie vienne lui secouer les puces.

Quand le moment viendra, elle devra s'activer nuit et jour pour retrouver un emploi : en clair recherches intensives sur le net, rédactions de lettres de motivation personnalisées (histoire qu'elles n'atterrissent pas direct à la poubelle) et succession d'entretiens et de refus. Oh joie…

C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas quitter son job, c'est trop relou d'en trouver un autre. La démarche de trouver un emploi est éreintante et usante pour les nerfs.

_Au même moment, siège de la Yui Corp, bureau du PDG_

Heero reposa ses documents avec frustration et une certaine violence. Quatre avait réussi à la détourner de ses tâches. Le blond gagnait toujours, ça en devenait frustrant.

Le Japonais se demanda comment sa vie aurait évolué s'il n'avait pas rencontré le jeune PDG de la Winner Corp à cette soirée de bienfaisance. Cela faisait plus de trois ans qu'il connaissait le blond.

Heero s'était « précipité » à sa rencontre lors de cette soirée. La Winner presse. – ancien nom de l'entreprise- avait déjà acquérit une réputation de renommée mondiale et le Japonais, qui préparait la création de sa propre entreprise, avait vu l'opportunité de se faire un tas de contacts intéressants.

Heero avait utilisé la renommée de son nom durant cette soirée pour approcher le blond. Il s'était renseigné sur le jeune Winner. Celui-ci avait pris la tête de l'entreprise 2 ans auparavant – alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ans - quand son père avait du abandonner son poste pour raisons médicales. En deux ans, l'entreprise était passée d'une entreprise nationale de bonne réputation à une entreprise d'envergure mondiale qui avait développé le marché de la presse mode et qui avait racheté d'autres entreprises dans d'autres domaines. La Winner Corp était née grâce au jeune PDG.

Heero savait que le blond avait son âge, il s'était dit qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à approcher le blond. Et il avait eu raison, il n'avait pas eu de mal à l'approcher mais le blond ne lui avait consacré que quelques minutes comme pour tous les autres invités.

Le Japonais avait envisagé cette possibilité. Il allait falloir nouer une relation de longue durée avant qu'ils puissent profiter des contacts du blond. Il avait espéré développer l'activité de son entreprise plus rapidement grâce à cela. Mais, il s'était dit qu'une fois qu'il aurait bâti son empire, il pourrait rencontrer M. Winner à plusieurs occasions et réussir à profiter de sa renommée.

Cependant, un événement inattendu avait surgi lors de cette soirée et Heero Yui avait pu avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Et c'est cet événement qui l'avait conduit à la situation actuelle.

Lors de la soirée, Heero avait revu un camarade de classe : Trowa Barton. Le Japonais l'avait toujours apprécié car le jeune homme était d'une nature calme et posée, il n'imposait jamais sa présence. Et pourtant le jeune homme dégageait un charisme incroyable. On ne pouvait qu'admirer son air sûr de lui (tout en n'étant pas prétentieux), sa vive intelligence, son calme légendaire, son charme envoûtant avec des yeux verts qui semblaient lire en vous.

Trowa attirait le regard de tous et il était régulièrement invité aux soirées mondaines. Pourtant il n'était pas riche ni aristocrate. Heero l'avait rencontré à l'école privée de management. Trowa y était entré grâce à une bourse de mérite. La plupart des boursiers ne supportaient pas longtemps la pression exercée par l'école et le regard condescendant des riches héritiers qui la peuplait.

Mais le grand brun ne s'était jamais attiré les moqueries des autres élèves. Il était admiré par tous voire même jalousé par certains. Son charisme faisait l'unanimité.

Heero avait tout de suite apprécié le jeune homme et s'était lié d'amitié avec lui. Le Japonais n'avait que 15 ans à cette époque, il était le plus jeune des pensionnaires de cette école. Trowa lui, avait 18 ans, et l'asiatique s'était senti attiré par la maturité et le charisme du grand brun.

Ils étaient devenus amis. Puis quand Heero avait reçu son diplôme grâce à un programme accéléré (deux ans au lieu de quatre), les deux amis s'étaient perdus de vue trop occupés par leurs affaires.

"Je suis content de te voir Heero, cela faisait longtemps."

"Oui six bons mois. Comment vas-tu ?"

"Bien je te remercie. J'ai parcouru la moitié du chemin, encore deux mois et je serais diplômé."

"C'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas suivre un programme spécialisé."

"Oui, les étudiants boursiers n'ont pas les moyens pour se payer un programme particulier."

"J'étais d'accord pour te payer le programme si tu acceptais de travailler pour moi."

"Oui, et je t'ai remercié pour cela."

"Mais tu as tout de même refusé mon offre."

"Question de principe."

"Ta fierté te perdra."

"Et c'est toi qui me dit ça" _rétorqua Trowa en haussant un sourcil_. _Le Japonais sourit à son vis-à-vis, Trowa le connaissait bien. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de parler du passé et de leur projet alors qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce un regard turquoise les observait. _

"M. Yui ?"

_Le Japonais se retourna et eut la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec le regard turquoise de Quatre Raberba Winner._

"M. Winner ?"

"Appelez-moi Quatre."

"Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Heero."

"Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous consacrer plus de temps quand vous êtes venu me voir."

"Vous êtes un homme très occupé, j'en ai conscience. Je vous présente un ami, Trowa Barton. Nous étions ensemble à l'école de management."

"Enchanté M. Barton."

"Trowa. Enchanté M. Winner."

"Vous pouvez m'appeler Quatre. Dites moi si je me trompe mais il me semble avoir déjà entendu votre nom M. Barton... Non Trowa."

"C'est possible."

"Allons Trowa ne sois pas si modeste."

_Le Japonais avait une opportunité de parler avec le blond, autant la jouer à fond._

"Trowa est le talentieux élève boursier que tous les hommes d'affaires désirent inviter aux soirées mondaines."

"Alors c'est bien vous. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous."

"C'est un honneur."

_Le blond offrit un sourire lumineux au grand brun. Depuis que son regard turquoise était tombé sur cette silhouette fine et gracieuse, sur ce regard émeraude hypnotique et sur ce charisme indéniable, le jeune PDG n'avait pu détacher son regard du jeune homme_.

_Heero se permit un sourire, le charisme de Trowa avait encore fait une victime. Mais il ne pouvait que s'en félicitait, c'était de bonne augure pour ses affaires. _

"M. Winner."

"Quatre" _le coupa le blond_.

"Excusez-moi. Quatre, que diriez-vous si nous quittions l'ambiance étouffante de cette soirée pour aller déguster un bon café ?"

"Je dirais que c'est une très bonne idée Heero. Qu'en dites-vous Trowa ?"

"Je suis d'accord."

"Parfait alors allons-y !" _s'enthousiasma le blond_

Fin du FLASHBACK

_Après cette soirée, Quatre avait accordé beaucoup de temps à Heero et lui avait présenté plusieurs de ses connaissances. Le Japonais s'arrangeait pour que Trowa passe le plus souvent possible quand le blond venait le voir car à sa grande surprise, son ami lui avait avoué qu'il aimait la façon dont le regarder le blond et la gentillesse qui transparaissait dans son regard turquoise. _

_Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés, apprenant à se connaître. A la grande surprise d'Heero, Trowa avait accepté que Quatre lui paye des études accélérées. Le grand brun lui avait dit que Quatre lui proposait une place dans son entreprise et que c'était le seul moyen pour lui de voir plus fréquemment le blond qui était souvent submergé par son travail. Alors il avait mis sa fierté de côté par amour pour le blond mais il ne voulait pas non plus de favoritisme, il voulait commencer en bas de l'échelle et faire ses preuves. _

_Quand il avait annoncé ses conditions au blond, ce dernier lui avait souri tendrement avant de l'embrasser doucement et amoureusement. Ce jour-là, il s'était rendu compte que son choix était le bon et que jamais il ne le regretterait. _

_Heero mit le passé de côté afin de se concentrer sur le présent. Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu en début d'après-midi avec le blond. _

FLASHBACK

"Heero, je sais que tu es dans une mauvaise passe avec toute la pression que ton père exerce sur toi à cause du scandale financier mais…"

"Quatre" _soupira Heero_. "Tu n'as pas tous les éléments en main pour me faire la morale et tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite."

"Je n'essaye pas de te dicter ta conduite Heero. Je te rappelle que nous sommes amis, j'essaye simplement de t'aider. Et je veux te renvoyer l'ascenseur, c'est grâce à toi que j'ai trouvé le bonheur auprès de Trowa."

"Je m'en sortirais seul."

"Heero, toi et ta mauvaise habitude de t'isoler quand ça ne va pas ! Tu te rends compte que tu n'as même pas essayé de parler de tes soucis avec Trowa alors qu'il est ton plus fidèle confident."

"Quatre, c'est compliqué."

"Je le conçois mais tu ne peux pas tout faire à toi tout seul."

"Là, ça concerne ma famille et mon entreprise. C'est d'ordre privé."

"Donne-nous au moins les grandes lignes pour qu'on puisse te soutenir un minimum. Je ne comprends pas Heero, quand tu as demandé à voir Réléna Peacecraft pour le projet, tu savais déjà que l'entreprise de ton père allait mal. Quand au mariage, ce n'est pas le premier que ton père t'impose et jusque là, tu réussissais à y échapper."

"Le contexte est différent."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu sais bien que mon entreprise n'a rien sorti depuis des mois."

"Allons, je te connais, tu vas nous sortir un nouveau produit révolutionnaire très vite !"

"Non, pas cette fois Quatre."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre le moment où tout allait bien et que tu préparais une opération de communication d'envergure et aujourd'hui où tu envisages de tout envoyer balader ?"

"C'est privé."

"Heero" _le gronda le blond_.

"Quatre, je prendrais ma décision seul" _s'énerva Heero_.

"Très bien" _capitula le blond_.

_Quatre savait que le Japonais était têtu et qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de lui dans un rapport de force. De plus, il était déjà tard. Il en avait fini avec lui, du moins pour aujourd'hui. _

"Je reviendrais à la charge Heero."

"Je sais mais, d'ici là, j'aurais changé de secrétaire et la nouvelle ne te laissera pas rentrer."

"Ne me fais pas ce plaisir Heero. Tu sais très bien que je rêve d'une secrétaire aussi talentieuse que Catherine."

"Je sais."

"A bientôt."

"Au déplaisir de te revoir " _déclara Heero avec un sourire ironique sur les lèvres_.

"Très drôle Heero."

_**Fin du Flashback**_

_Le japonais soupira, il fallait qu'il règle cette affaire avant que le blond ne revienne à la charge. La prochaine fois, il se n'en sortirait pas aussi facilement. _

_Mais ça n'allait pas être facile, certes il avait une idée pour un nouveau produit mais il faudra du temps avant de la concrétiser puis il ne pouvait pas confier ce projet à son équipe d'ingénieurs dans l'état actuel des choses. Ce serait trop risqué, il devait s'en occuper lui-même tant que la lumière n'était pas faite sur les derniers événements. _

_D'ailleurs, il devait recevoir celui qui l'aiderait à découvrir la vérité à 18h30. _

"Heero, ton rendez-vous est arrivé."

"Merci Catherine, j'arrive."

_Le Japonais émergea de sa rêverie et regarda sa montre : 18h30. Il était pile à l'heure, c'était de bon augure. _

"M. Chang, merci d'être venu malgré l'heure tardive."

"M. Yui."

_Heero eut le pressentiment qu'il allait apprécier cet homme. Il semblait être quelqu'un de direct. Son regard semblait franc et intelligent. Il dégageait un certain charisme avec son air sûr de lui. Le Japonais sentait que ce jeune homme était comme Trowa : discret et efficace. _

"Asseyez-vous M. Chang. Avant de vous parler de la mission que je souhaiterais vous confiez, j'aimerais avoir quelques renseignements sur vous."

"Je vous écoute."

"Pouvez-vous m'expliquez comment un jeune commercial avec un avenir tout tracé dans une grande agence bancaire se retrouve à « jouer » les détectives privés ?"

"Je ne « joue » pas les détectives, M. Yui. C'est un travail sérieux qui demande patience, persévérance, discrétion et aptitudes stratégiques. Votre question est déplacée, cela relève de ma vie privée."

_Le Japonais sourit, il avait deviné juste. Le Chinois était franc et s'impliquer dans son travail._

"Très bien, je vous remercie pour votre franchise. Voilà la mission que j'aimerais vous confier."

_Appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner, 22h30_

"Tu rentres tard."

"Désolé, je suis allé voir Heero pour le faire parler puis je suis retourné au bureau boucler un dossier."

_Trowa vint enlacer son compagnon. Le blond se laissa aller contre ce torse musclé qu'il aimait tant explorer. Le grand brun déposa toute une série de baisers papillons sur le cou pâle avant d'y enfouir son visage pour sentir cette odeur qu'il aimait tant. _

"Comment ça s'est passé avec Heero ?"

"Bilan mitigé. J'aurais du t'écouter, tu m'avais prévenu qu'il ne me dirait rien."

"Non, tu as eu raison d'essayer. Heero a pu se souvenir qu'on est là pour lui."

_Trowa prit le blond par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. Il captura les douces lèvres entre les siennes pour partager un tendre baiser._

"Tu as eu raison mon cœur" _répéta le brun_.

"Merci."

"Il cédera la prochaine fois. Personne ne peut te résister."

"Tu en sais quelque chose" _déclara Quatre avec un sourire mutin__avant d'embrasser son compagnon. _

_Trowa souleva le blond et l'emmena dans la chambre. Ils reparleraient du cas Heero le lendemain. Pour le moment, la nuit n'appartenait qu'à eux. _

_Trois jours plus tard_

Réléna se réveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle se leva tant bien que mal et s'étala sur le sol, ses pieds étant restés coincés dans les couvertures. Elle se retint d'insulter le monde entier et se rendit à la cuisine à l'aveuglette guidée par son estomac.

Elle avait très fin, mais alors vraiment très fin. Elle sortit le pot de nutella du placard et se munit d'une cuillère à soupe pour lui faire sa fête. Elle porta la cuillère à la bouche… Et couru immédiatement vers les toilettes pour vomir toutes les cochonneries qu'elle avait ingurgité la veille.

"Bon sang, tout le monde est contre moi, même le pot de nutella !"

Se rendant compte qu'elle parlait toute seule, elle se dit que finalement, les 15 jours de deuil qu'elle s'était auto-attribuée allaient la rendre dingue. Quatre jours sans boulot et elle devenait dingue alors qu'elle aurait tué pour avoir quelques congés quand elle bossait à l'agence !

"Ok, il est temps de se reprendre en main ma vieille !"

La jeune fille se dit qu'il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de parler toute seule…

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit quelqu'un tambouriner à la porte.

"Léna !!! Tu vas m'ouvrir, oui ! J'en ai marre, ça fait quatre jours que tu ne réponds pas à mes appels !!! Léna !!!"

La blonde soupira et ouvrit la porte pour faire taire la furie qui osait la déranger.

Noin soupira en voyant que son amie allait bien enfin si on oubliait le pyjama de grand-mère

"T'es pas au boulot, toi ?"

"On est samedi, Léna."

"Ah" _fut la seule réponse intelligente de la blonde_.

"Léna, ça devient grave."

"T'es là pour me faire la morale ?"

"Tu sais, ça ne me fait pas plaisir non plus mais il le faut."

"…"

"Tu me fais entrer ou je reste à la porte ?"

"Tu me donnes vraiment le choix ?" _Demanda Réléna avec un sourire malicieux._

"Non, pousse toi ma vieille" _déclara Noin en entrant sans y être invitée._ Franchement, regarde moi ce foutoir !

La brune jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, des tas d'emballages en tout genre –bonbons, biscuits, mouchoirs, plats surgelés – obstruaient le passage.

"Léna, t'as pas mangé tout ça quand même ? Toute cette bouffe aurait pu nourrir la moitié de l'Afrique pendant une semaine !"

"N'importe quoi, toi et ta folie des grandeurs !"

"Léna."

"Pendant deux jours, je veux bien mais une semaine faut pas pousser !"

"Attend je rêve là, je viens pour te faire la morale pour te remettre sur pied et toi tu te fous de ma gueule ?"

"On dirait que oui."

"Vive l'amitié."

"J'y peux rien, t'es venue trop tard. Tu serais venue hier, tu m'aurais vue abattue. Mais là…"

"Je te signale que je bossais madame !"

_Réléna détourna le regard en entendant la réplique de son amie, Noin se mordit les lèvres, elle avait gaffé._

"Dis moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé entre hier et aujourd'hui."

"Euh bah en fait je me suis rendue compte que je parlais toute seule…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mouaahhhhhhhhhh !!!"

"Noin ! C'est pas drôle !"

"Attends, tu te rends compte de la stupidité de ta réponse ?"

"Rah tu m'énerves !"

"Ma pauvre Léna, décidément tu ne sais pas te détendre. Je vois pourquoi tu ne prends jamais de longues vacances en été. Tu deviens cinglée quand tu n'as rien à faire."

"C'est pas drôle."

_La blonde fit semblant de bouder et la brune la prit dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner. Les deux jeunes filles restèrent quelques minutes enlacées._

"Puis tu peux parler de moi Miss-je-dors-tout-l'été-parce-que-je-m'emmerde."

"Bon c'est pas tout ma belle mais va falloir te mettre au boulot !" _Noin ou l'art de détourner la conversation pensa la blonde. _

"Pas envie" _grogna Réléna_.

"Au travail et plus vite que ça !"

"Oui chef, à vos ordres !"

_La brune donna une tape amicale sur la tête de son amie avant de commencer à ranger le foutoir pendant que Réléna s'installait devant l'ordinateur pour parcourir les offres d'emploi._

_Elle grimaça en voyant que sous les emballages qu'elle enlevait, il y en avait encore d'autres. A croire qu'ils se multipliaient rien que pour le faire chier._

"Ah ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amitié" _pensa Noin._

_Quatre jours plus tard, siège de la Yui Corp_

"Je vous écoute M. Chang."

"Vos intuitions étaient fondées. C'est bien la Maxwell Corporation qui a acheté le prototype."

"Ce qui explique les rumeurs sur leurs nouveaux produits miracles."

"Oui."

"Avez-vous déterminé combien de membres de mon équipe sont impliqués ?"

"A part Treize Krushrénada que vous avez viré pour faute professionnelle, je ne suis pas dans la mesure de pouvoir vous donner d'autres noms. Cela va prendre du temps."

"Je comprends. Faites au mieux."

_Le Chinois s'inclina respectueusement devant le Japonais pour annoncer sa sortie. Heero fit de même et soupira seul dans son bureau._

"Du temps… C'était bien ça son grand problème…"

_**A SUIVRE**_

* * *

**Note **: Au programme du chapitre 4 : apparition de Duo, Zechs, Hilde et Meiran, discussion houleuse entre Heero et son père, Wufei montre ses talents, Heero prend les choses en main.

* * *

Et pour celles qui auraient raté ma note du début :

Mes chères camarades fanfikeuses, j'ai **UN MESSAGE IMPORTANT** à vous faire passer

J'ai **UN BON PLAN** pour les passionnées d'écriture et/ou de lecture que nous sommes. Les éditions du Cherche-midi lancent un **APPEL À MANUSCRIT** autour du thème « Que mangerons-nous demain ? ». Le manuscrit pourra être un roman, un recueil de nouvelles, une BD, un manga. Votre ouvrage ne devra pas dépasser les 350 pages.

Je m'occupe de la communication de cet événement alors n'hésitez pas si vous êtes intéressées. Le thème est facile à utiliser et peut donner place à des histoires amusantes alors n'hésitez pas à faire rire notre jury

Site : manuscritterra(dot)canalblog(dot)com

Pour plus d'infos, envoyez moi un message privé par (ou dans la review si vous en laissez une). N'hésitez pas à faire passer le message.


	4. Chapter 4 : la trahison

**Auteur** : Misaogirl

**Couple** : Heero & Réléna, Trowa & Quatre

**Genre** : Romance, UA

**Disclaimer** : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas

**Note 1 : Pour être tenu au courant de l'avancement des fics et de la date de parution, les infos sont transmises via mon blog : ****http://moderngirl(dot)canalblog(dot)com**

**Note 2 : Merci à toutes celles qui me lisent et surtout à celles qui prennent quelques minutes pour laisser une review. Je les apprécie toutes à leur juste valeur. Je suis très contente d'être de retour sur fanfiction : ) **

Note 3 : Je vous rappelle que les éditions du Cherche-midi organisent **un appel à manuscrit** autour du thème **« que mangerons-nous demain** ». Les manuscrits peuvent être écrit de façon collaborative alors si certaines d'entre vous sont intéressées et souhaitent s'associer, j'ai déjà quelques textes en préparation pour ce concours. Le prix à gagner est 4000 euros.  
Pour plus d'infos : **http://manuscritterra(dot)canalblog(dot)com**

Note 4 : Dans le prochain chap, il y aura un **lemon** qui s'est imposé de lui-même à mesure que j'écrivais. Donc ce passage sera interdit au moins de 16 moins parce que je me suis lâchée.

* * *

**COMMUNICATION WORLD **

_**Chapitre 4 : Trahison**_

_Dix jours plus tard, siège de la Yui Corp_.

Le Japonais tournait en rond dans son bureau, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Si son père continuait, il se sentait capable de le tuer de ses propres mains. Ses nerfs commençaient sérieusement à lâcher.

Dire que son père allait encore tenter de le convaincre. Plus que 20 minutes avant son arrivée…

La seule chose qui rassurait le Japonais et qui l'empêchait de se jeter sous un train, c'était de savoir que l'avenir de son entreprise était entre de bonnes mains. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Chang Wufei était un homme respectable et digne de confiance. Mais le temps était leur plus grand ennemi…

_Au même moment, siège de la Maxwell Corporation_

- Hildie chérie, annule tous mes rendez-vous ! Il fait trop beau pour bosser.

- Et je leur dit quoi moi à tes rendez-vous ? Veuillez excuser M. Maxwell-petite-nature ne peut pas bosser quand il fait chaud.

- Très drôle. C'est une façon de parler à son patron ?

- Tu n'es pas mon patron, tu es Duo.

- N'empêche, c'est moi qui te donne ton salaire.

- Je mérite ce salaire en passant mes journées à te supporter, toi et tes idées abracadabrantes.

- Méchante va !

- Sérieusement Duo, ce n'est pas le moment pour aller te promener. L'agence de communication ne devrait pas tarder à appeler pour te proposer une campagne pour le lancement de ton nouveau produit.

- Et bien, si jamais ils m'appellent, je rapplique illico au bureau. Mais là, hors de question que je reste enfermé avec un si beau temps.

- C'est injuste, tu vas te dorer la pilule pendant que moi je réceptionne les appels !

- C'est la vie ma belle, les avantages d'être un patron !

- Et moi qui croyait que j'allais avoir la belle vie avec mon meilleur ami pour patron !

- Aller ne boude pas, je te ramène un cadeau.

- T'as intérêt à casser ta tirelire alors !

- Vi madame !

- Moron.

- A tout à l'heure ma puce _dit Duo en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa secrétaire avant de filer profiter du soleil_.

La brunette soupira. Duo était un patron aimé de tous ses salariés parce qu'il restait cool en toute circonstance. Il n'avait pas besoin de se montrer autoritaire ou distant, il avait un tel charisme que tous le respectaient.

L'Américain était plutôt atypique comme homme d'affaire. Il se distinguait facilement des autres avec ses longs cheveux nattés et des yeux améthystes irréels par leur beauté. Sa manière de gérer son équipe était elle aussi atypique : il ne mettait jamais de pression sur ses salariés mais faisait en sorte d'instaurer un bon climat de travail où les expériences et acquis de chacun pouvaient être mis en commun pour faire progresser l'équipe.

Grâce à cela, son entreprise avait été très vite considérée comme un acteur incontournable de la construction multimédia.

Duo était très fier de son travail. Lui le gamin des rues avait réussi à montrer sa propre entreprise à force de persévérance.

Hilde avait été attirée par Duo dès le premier regard. Elle l'avait rencontrée par hasard lors d'une promenade le long d'un parc. Son regard avait été capté par les yeux améthystes qui regardaient vaguement dans le vide, leur propriétaire semblant plongé dans de tristes pensées.

Elle avait aimé ce regard si expressif, où on pouvait voir de la peine, de la mélancolie et de l'espoir.

Duo lui avait jeté un bref coup d'œil puis était retourné à ses pensées. La jeune fille avait décidé de laisser le jeune homme seul, de ne pas s'immiscer dans son intimité malgré son envie de faire connaissance avec ce bel inconnu.

Elle avait passé la semaine suivante à penser à lui, son regard restait ancré dans sa mémoire mais elle savait qu'elle avait très peu de chance de le revoir.

Elle s'était résignée. A 14 ans, elle savait déjà que l'on pouvait faire certaines rencontres, qui bien qu'elles soient très brèves, vous restaient en mémoire pendant un moment. Les souvenirs ressurgissaient à certaines occasions vous faisant plongés dans la nostalgie. Elle savait aussi que le prince charmant n'existait pas, que le hasard ne faisait pas bien les choses et que l'on avait rarement deux fois la même chance.

Alors quand elle avait aperçu le jeune homme, deux ans plus tard, lors de la kermesse de l'école de sa petite sœur, elle avait décidé de forcer le destin et de prendre sa chance.

Elle s'était dirigée vers le stand des fléchettes où Duo s'apprêtait à jouer. Elle était une spécialiste des fléchettes alors elle était sure de se faire remarquer par le jeune homme.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle constata que le natté était un virtuose des fléchettes.

Elle livra un véritable duel avec lui, heureuse de rencontrer enfin un adversaire à sa hauteur. Ils étaient ensuite aller prendre un verre et s'était donné un autre rendez-vous. En peu de temps, ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde.

Sept ans avaient passé depuis. Elle était devenue la meilleure amie de Duo et sa confidente. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherchait. Mais elle s'en contentait. Du moins, elle essayait.

Après avoir obtenu son BTS management des unités commerciales, Duo avait mis de l'argent de côté pour demander un crédit pour créer sa propre entreprise. Sa famille adoptive avait apporté la moitié du capital lui permettant de réaliser son rêve. Duo leur était très reconnaissant pour leur soutien. Non seulement, cette famille l'avait sorti de la rue après sa fuite de l'orphelinat mais en plus elle l'avait aimé comme son propre fils et lui avait permis de réaliser son rêve.

Duo avait du travailler très dur et son travail avait payé. En un an, son entreprise avait acquérit une grande notoriété notamment grâce à sa rencontre avec un aristocrate : Zechs Merquise. Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient très vite très bien entendus et dînaient régulièrement ensemble. Zechs l'avait aidé à faire connaître son entreprise en lui présentant tout un tas de personnes haut placés.

Au début, Hilde s'était sentie très jalouse de Zechs. Elle craignait que le grand blond lui pique sa place auprès de Duo. Elle faisait des crises d'angoisse à répétition dès qu'elle rentrait chez elle et ne pouvait plus rien avaler. L'Américain s'était aperçu que quelque chose n'allait pas mais il en avait déduit que ce n'était que du surmenage. Il avait proposé à la brune de prendre quelques congés ce qui avait encore plus terrifié la jeune fille qui était persuadée que le grand blond l'avait évincée.

Mais Zechs n'était pas aveugle. Il était allé rendre visite à la jeune fille en fin de journée et s'était expliqué avec elle. Celle-ci avait été rassurée par les paroles du blond et avait repris son état normal.

Depuis, Hilde n'avait plus refait aucune crise même s'il lui arrivait de s'effondrer en larmes après une journée de travail ne pouvant plus supporter de jouer le rôle de la meilleure amie. Le lendemain, elle revenait apparemment en pleine forme et faisait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Cette proximité et en même temps cette distance allaient la tuer… Ce boulot allait avoir raison d'elle un jour…

_Au même moment, appartement de Réléna Peacecraft_

La blonde grogna. Elle était stressée car elle avait un entretien dans la matinée. Son mal de crâne ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et rien ne semblait vouloir lui faciliter la vie. Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit à cause du stress. Et là, elle ne trouvait pas son mascara. Elle avait pris un ancien mascara qui traînait par là – elle avait la mauvaise habitude de ne pas finir ses produits avant d'ouvrir les nouveaux – et s'était retrouvée avec des gros paquets sur les cils. Et elle s'était débrouillée pour salir sa chemise blanche, chemise qu'elle avait repassé la veille pour être certaine d'être à l'heure le lendemain…

Cette journée s'annonçait bien…

Réléna prit une grande inspiration pour garder son calme. Elle retira sa chemise et la trempa dans l'eau. Elle fouilla dans son armoire et en ressortir une autre chemise. Elle prit le fer à repasser et s'activa. Dix minutes plus tard, elle enfila sa chemise.

Elle se prépara rapidement un café et se maquilla légèrement.

Elle n'espérait pas grand-chose de ce premier entretien. Elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il allait falloir se montrer persévérante pour retrouver un emploi. Surtout qu'elle ne souhaitait plus travailler dans la communication ou dans les relations publiques.

Elle s'était dirigée vers le journalisme. C'était sa vocation première mais jamais elle n'avait pu poursuivre cette voie.

Son expérience dans la communication allait lui être utile, elle savait parler aux journalistes grâce à ces années d'expériences en relation presse. Ses capacités de rédaction et de synthèse n'étaient plus à démontrer.

Après ces années d'expériences dans la communication, elle pouvait légitimement croire en ses chances dans le milieu journalistique.

_30 minutes plus tard, siège de la Yui Corp_

- As-tu lu les journaux ce matin, Heero ?

- Non père, je suis très occupé. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez revenir à un autre moment _déclara Heero avec un sourire ironique_.

- Très drôle mon fils.

- Vous n'avez aucun humour, père.

- Lis donc ce journal _dit-il en posant violemment le journal en question sur le bureau_.

Le Japonais n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qu'il devait dire. La Une était particulièrement « attractive ». On y voyait une photo de son père avec le titre « l'Empire de Yui Senior prend l'eau. Le jeune prodige Heero Yui suivra t-il les traces de son père ? ».

Le jeune homme soupira, le temps avait gagné.

- Heero, il faut agir vite pour éclipser cette affaire.

- Je refuse.

- Tu n'as pas le choix !! _Yui père se leva surplombant son fils._ Ce mariage est la seule solution pour que notre famille retrouve son honneur ! Agis en adulte !

- Et pourquoi devrais-je me sacrifier alors que c'est vous qui avez fait une erreur ! _explosa Heero_.

- Comment oses-tu me parler de la sorte ? Tu crois que tu vaux mieux que moi ? Tu crois que tes concurrents ne sont pas conscients que ton entreprise est en difficulté, que tu perds peu à peu ton rôle de leader ?! L'alliance avec la Lang Corporation est le seul moyen de refaire surface. L'annonce de ton mariage avec Meiran et de la fusion de vos deux entreprises redonnera confiance aux investisseurs.

- Je refuse. Mon entreprise va s'en sortir.

- Heero, je te donne une semaine pour devenir raisonnable. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne seras plus le bienvenu dans la maison familiale et je ne te reconnaîtrais plus comme mon fils.

- Vous êtes toujours prêt à sacrifier votre famille pour votre travail, père.

- C'est ainsi que l'on construit un empire. Ton entreprise a eu beau connaître une ascension fulgurante grâce à ton ami Winner, elle n'est pas pérenne pour autant. Tu viendras me donner des leçons si ton entreprise est toujours sur pied dans 20 ans.

Yui Senior tourna les talons et sortit du bureau. Heero ferma les yeux tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre. Son père avait raison, il avait été présomptueux, son entreprise était encore toute jeune… Il lui restait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il se refuserait toujours à sacrifier sa famille pour assurer son succès.

Le Japonais avait sacrifié sa jeunesse pour atteindre son idéal mais il refusait d'impliquer d'autres personnes dans cette descente aux enfers. Son père avait raison, il devait penser à ses employés. Tous ces gens allaient finir au chômage s'il persistait dans cette voie…

Il avait sept jours pour trouver une idée lumineuse ou alors il serait contraint d'accepter le mariage et la fusion.

Heero avait échoué, un ou plusieurs membres de son équipe l'avait trahi en vendant les prototypes de leur nouveau projet à la Maxwell Corp.

Heero avait toute confiance en Treize Krushrénada, un excellent ingénieur qui les avait rejoint un an plus tôt et avec qui il s'était tout de suite très bien entendu. Mais l'homme les avait trahi, il avait eu des contacts avec d'autres entreprises.

Le Japonais en avait été averti par un ami de son père qui connaissait personnellement l'un des dirigeants que Treize était allé voir. Le jeune homme lui avait demandé de garder le secret et avait viré Treize après avoir les preuves de sa trahison. Mais le traître avait déjà vendu les dessins du nouveau projet.

Le Japonais avait envisagé de traîner Treize devant la justice mais ça aurait fait de la mauvaise publicité pour son entreprise et la procédure aurait été trop longue et trop coûteuse.

Heero avait décidé de faire appel à un privé pour savoir à qui Treize avait vendu le projet et si d'autres personnes étaient impliquées… Chang Wufei était son dernier espoir.

- Heero, Chang Wufei aimerait s'entretenir avec toi.

En parlant du loup.

- Merci Catherine. Fais-le entrer.

- Entendu.

- Asseyez-vous M. Chang.

- Merci.

- Je vous écoute.

- Treize n'avait aucun complice.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour mettre au point ce plan sans l'aide de personne. Cela aurait été bête de prendre des risques en impliquant quelqu'un d'autre ou de partager le butin.

- En effet mais vous avez eu raison de penser à vérifier M. Yui.

- Merci d'avoir réglé cette affaire aussi rapidement. Vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, je vous recommanderais.

- Je vous remercie.

- A vrai dire, M. Chang, j'aimerais savoir si vous seriez intéressé par un emploi à la Yui Corporation.

- Sans vouloir vous offenser, je tiens à garder mon indépendance.

- Je comprends. Cependant, mon offre pourrait vous intéresser. J'aimerais vos conseils pour le recrutement de futurs employés afin de ne plus être confronté à pareilles situations. J'aimerais que vous gardiez un œil sur eux pendant les dix premiers mois.

- Je pense que c'est une offre acceptable.

- Rappelez moi quand vous aurez pris une décision.

- Entendu.

- Merci pour votre aide, M Chang.

- Ce fut un plaisir.

- Allez voir ma secrétaire, elle réglera les derniers détails.

- Bien.

Les deux asiatiques se quittèrent sur une poignée de main.

Une fois seul, le Japonais prit une profonde inspiration. Maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il pouvait passer aux choses sérieuses. Si tout le monde y mettait du sien, il allait pouvoir sauver son entreprise.

- Catherine ?

- Oui, M. Yui ?

Veuillez régler les derniers détails avec M. Chang et faites une annonce au personnel, que tous se réunissent dans la cour intérieure. J'ai un message important à leur transmettre.

- Bien, M. Yui.

_Catherine soupira, cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle aimait tellement travailler dans cette entreprise. Elle ne souhaitait la quitter pour rien au monde. _

- Vous ne devriez pas vous inquiéter. Faites lui confiance.

_La jeune fille se tourna vers le chinois, elle l'avait pratiquement oublié. _

- Oh excusez moi M Chang. Souhaitez-vous être payé en espèces, chèque ou virement ?

- Espèces.

- Histoire de ne pas laisser de trace ? _demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire_.

- On peut dire ça comme ça _répondit le jeune homme de la même manière_.

_La rousse lui sourit malicieusement. _

- J'espère vous revoir M. Chang.

- C'est fort possible.

- Vous m'en voyez ravie.

_Le Chinois salua la jeune fille. _

_Une fois seule, Catherine sentit l'inquiétude de nouveau la parcourir. Ce bref moment avec l'asiatique lui avait permis de mettre ses sombres pensées de côté mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Elle appréciait beaucoup, Heero, elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit privé du fruit de son travail. _

_Elle sursauta quand la porte du Japonais s'ouvrit. _

- Allons-y Catherine.

- Bien. M. Yui.

_Cette fois, c'était la dernière ligne blanche pensèrent-ils. _

_Quand Heero parvint à la cour, il entendit un grand brouhaha. Ses employés étaient inquiets. Il les comprenait parfaitement. La dernière fois qu'il avait convoqué ses employés de cette manière, c'était pour les informer de la trahison de Treize et de la discrétion qui devait être faite autour de ce projet. Le Japonais n'avait même pas parler de la nécessité de développer un nouveau produit, il avait perdu confiance en ses employés or une entreprise ne pouvait pas avancer dans ces conditions. _

- J'aimerais avoir votre attention déclara le Japonais.

_Un grand silence se fit aussitôt. L'inquiétude se lisait sur les visages. _

- Je tiens à m'excuser devant vous tous.

A nouveau le brouhaha s'éleva, les employés étaient surpris et encore plus inquiets, si leur PDG s'excusait, c'est que l'entreprise allait être fermée. L'asiatique eut envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur, il avait été très maladroit sur ce coup-là.

- Un peu de silence.

La voix de Catherine ramena le calme. Le Japonais se tourna vers elle et la remercia d'un petit sourire.

- Si je tiens à m'excuser, c'est parce que je n'ai pas agit comme un bon patron ces derniers temps.

Les salariés échangèrent des regards inquiets. Certains regards semblaient même résignés.

Le Japonais commençait à désespérer de ne pas se réussir à se faire comprendre.

- Après la trahison de Treize, j'ai perdu confiance en mes équipes ce qui est impardonnable. Aucune entreprise ne peut réussir sur son marché si la confiance ne règne pas entre ses équipes. Je vous ai annoncé la trahison de Treize mais je ne vous ai donné aucune consigne pour la suite car je n'avais plus confiance. Je remettais en cause le fonctionnement de l'entreprise, le travail que nous avions accompli jusque-là et je m'en excuse.

L'asiatique prit quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle avant de se lancer dans un nouveau monologue.

- L'entreprise va mal. Nous sommes en train de perdre notre place de leader au profit de la Maxwell Corporation qui va développer le projet que Treize nous a volé. Je pourrais leur faire un procès mais ce serait trop long, trop coûteux et mauvais pour notre image. Mais nous ne sommes pas condamné pour autant. J'ai besoin de vous…

Les salariés se regardèrent, ils étaient bien plus rassurés maintenant.

- J'ai eu l'idée d'un nouveau projet qui marquerait la naissance du web 3.0.

Des exclamations de surprise et d'admiration se firent entendre.

- Mais pour réussir, j'ai besoin de vous ! Si nous nous impliquons tous dans ce projet, si nous acceptons de passer nos journées et nos nuits à travailler dessus, si nous prenons le pari d'embaucher plus de personnel, nous pourrons sortir cette nouvelle technologie en l'espace de 6 mois.

La surprise se manifesta de nouveau sur les traits des salariés.

- Alors maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes prêt à me suivre. Dans le cas contraire, j'accepterais votre démission sans préavis.

Après quelques secondes de silence et de regards échangés, les employés manifestèrent bruyamment leur accord.

Le Japonais se permit de souffler. Il avait regagné la confiance de ses hommes et allait pouvoir sauver son entreprise. Cette fois, il allait se comporter en patron exemplaire en montrant la voie à ses équipes et en motivant ses troupes. Ils allaient tous passer un mauvais moment en enchaînant les heures de travail mais c'est face à l'adversité qu'on devenait plus fort.

Il se tourna vers sa secrétaire qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Il lui fit un sourire et lui demanda d'accompagner les salariés en salle de conférence pendant qu'il allait chercher son laptop pour leur présenter le nouveau projet.

Heero remonta dans son bureau mais ne put atteindre son objectif.

- YUI !!!!

Il était maudit. Le Japonais jeta un regard irrité à la jeune chinoise qui s'était dressée devant lui obstruant le passage.

- Meiran, quel plaisir de te revoir _déclara le Japonais avec un sourire ironique aux lèvres_.

- C'est cela oui. Yui, il est absolument hors de question qu'on se marie !! Tu te démerdes comme tu veux mais je ne veux pas être impliquée là-dedans.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai aucune envie de me marier avec toi.

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? _Demanda la jeune fille en posant ses mains sur les hanches et en affichant un regard noir qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quel tueur en série. _

- …

Le Japonais soupira, il connaissait Meiran depuis l'enfance. A l'époque, une de ses tantes sortait avec un des cousins de la famille Lang. Les deux enfants s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un dîner où quelques membres de leurs deux familles étaient présents. Par la suite, la tante d'Heero avait eu l'idée d'amener l'enfant à chacune de ses visites chez la famille Lang pour que les deux héritiers jouent ensemble.

Quand il avait eu la Chinoise pour la première fois, Heero l'avait trouvé très belle. Elle avait un regard intense et un charme naturel. Mais elle avait aussi un sale caractère. Elle se comportait comme un vrai garçon manqué répondant sans crainte aux provocations des garçons.

Et elle ne s'était pas arrangée en grandissant. Elle était devenue encore plus belle : les robes chinoises qu'elle portait faisaient ressortir ses jolies formes, ses cheveux désormais longs étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval haute. Mais elle avait toujours un mauvais caractère et son père désespérait de pouvoir la marier.

- Yui, mon père veut absolument me caser avec toi !

- C'est pareil de mon côté.

- Et bien trouve une solution !

- Du calme Meiran.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme dans cette situation !

- Je vais parler à mon père.

- Y'a intérêt !

- Bon sinon je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Cette fois, la jeune fille avait parlé d'une voix douce. Le Japonais lui offrit un sourire de remerciement. Comme toujours, elle cachait sa tendresse et son inquiétude sous des faux airs de dur à cuire. Tiens ça lui rappelait quelqu'un, ça devait être pour ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis au fil du temps.

- Écoute Meiran, ce serait trop long à t'expliquer maintenant mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre très bientôt.

- Je te fais confiance sur ce point Heero. Appelle si t'as besoin d'aide.

- Arigatou.

La Chinoise soupira et tourna les talons. Heero s'empara du laptop et se dirigea vers la salle de conférence.

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

**Je répéte que dans le prochain chap, il y aura un lemon qui sera interdit au moins de 16 ans donc il faudra s'arrêter au moment du baiser et zapper jusqu'au passage avec Réléna. **


	5. Chapter 5

**COMMUNICATION WORLD CHAPITRE 5**

_Trois jours plus tard_

_Siège de la Yui Corp. _

- Père, merci d'être venu.

- Je suis surpris, je t'avais pourtant donné une semaine pour prendre ta décision.

- C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parler.

- Tu es enfin décidé à te montrer responsable ?

- En effet, j'ai décidé d'assumer mes responsabilités.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

- Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, père.

_Yui Senior dirigea un regard curieux vers son fils. _

- J'ai bâti cette société de mes propres mains.

- Techniquement, c'est l'entreprise de construction qui l'a fait.

- Père, un peu de sérieux. Je vous l'ai dit, ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite.

- Je t'écoute mon fils.

- Comme je le disais, j'ai créé cette société de mes propres mains. La _Yui Corporation_ est devenu leader sur son marché. En cela, en tant que PDG de la _Yui Corp_, j'ai des responsabilités à assumer envers mes clients et mes employés.

- …

- L'entreprise a connu quelques difficultés ces derniers temps mais nous sommes en train de remonter la pente. Nous développons un nouveau produit. Certes nos concurrents – notamment la Maxwell Corporation – vont prendre le dessus pendant un temps mais dans six mois, nous sortirons ce nouveau produit. Entre-temps, nous allons mettre en place une campagne de communication d'envergure pour être présent dans la presse. Ce sera une campagne coûteuse et je vais sûrement devoir faire appel à un crédit pour pouvoir développer en même temps notre nouvelle technologie.

- C'est risqué.

- J'en suis conscient mais j'ai confiance en mon personnel et je ne veux pas que mon entreprise coule. Certes, je suis jeune et j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre mais mon personnel m'a manifesté son soutien pour ce projet alors je suis certain que nous pouvons réussir.

- Tu n'as pas pris la décision la plus simple mais j'admire ton courage et ta persévérance.

- Merci père.

_Le Japonais était ému, jamais son père n'avait admis qu'il était fier de lui. _

- Je t'ai poussé dans tes derniers retranchements, tu t'es retrouvé dos au mur et pourtant tu as réussi à rester calme et à prendre la bonne décision. Tu es un patron modèle Heero. Mais n'oublie pas que personne n'est à l'abri d'une trahison.

- Je le sais père.

- J'interviendrais en ta faveur auprès de mes contacts, ils accepteront sûrement d'acheter des actions de la Yui Corporation. Si tes amis influents t'aident de la même manière, tu devrais être capable d'amasser suffisamment de capital pour ton projet. Es-tu prêt à mettre ta fierté de côté pour le bien de ton entreprise ?

- Affirmatif.

- Dans ce cas, bonne chance. J'irais voir le père de Meiran pour lui expliquer que le mariage de sa fille devra attendre.

- Le pauvre. D'un côté, je comprends pourquoi il veut à tout prix la marier.

- Oui, je suis bien content de ne pas être à sa place. Tiens-moi au courant de ton avancée Heero.

- Oui père.

Une fois seul, le Japonais se permit un sourire de bonheur. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait proche de son père. Sûrement parce qu'il était désormais conscient que son géniteur était un être humain comme les autres : il pouvait faire des erreurs, il pouvait ressentir la peur que son nom soit souillé… Il avait l'habitude de le voir comme un être inhumain seulement préoccupé par son travail. Mais tout ce que voulait son père, c'était sûrement assumer les responsabilités dues à son statut. Tout comme lui allait devoir assumer les siennes… Il était d'ailleurs temps pour lui de s'excuser auprès d'une certaine personne s'il voulait remettre son entreprise sur pied.

_Six heures plus tard, appartement de Réléna Peacecraft. _

La blonde était contente, son entretien s'était bien passé. Elle avait l'intuition que celui ci aboutirait sur quelque chose de probant contrairement aux cinq entretiens précédents.

Elle était soulagée. Quand elle avait refusé l'offre de la supérieure de Noin qui tentait de l'inciter à bosser en free-lance sur le projet pour la Lang Corporation, projet qui lui avait été volé par son ancienne entreprise, elle s'était dit qu'elle avait fait une bêtise et qu'elle le regretterait. Mais le vent avait tourné en sa faveur et elle allait pouvoir tenir son engagement de ne plus bosser dans la communication.

_Au même moment, siège de la Winner Corporation _

Quatre s'en voulait. Il avait totalement oublié de rappeler Réléna Peacecraft. Il avait eu tellement de boulot sans parler du fait qu'Heero n'avait pas été très coopératif. Il espérait que la jeune fille n'allait pas lui en vouloir.

Elle avait dit que la réponse était urgente mais elle avait sûrement dû mettre le projet en pause si elle n'avait pas trouvé quelqu'un d'autre. Il allait l'appeler et il lui enverrait des fleurs pour se faire pardonner. Et des chocolats aussi. Oui, il allait falloir au moins ça pour se faire pardonner.

- Bonjour, j'aimerais parler à Mlle Peacecraft, je vous prie.

- …

- …

- …

- Euh… Y'a quelqu'un ?

- Je suis désolée mais…

_Le blond fut surpris, la personne semblait très gênée. S'était-il trompé de numéro ? Avait-il parlé d'une voix trop forte ? _

- Mais ?

- Mlle Peacecraft ne fait plus partie de l'agence.

- …

- …

- Mais… Enfin… Que s'est-il passé ? Rassurez-moi, elle n'a tout de même pas été virée à cause du projet qu'elle préparait pour la Yui Corporation ?

- Euh… Et bien… C'est délicat… Je…

- Mlle, veuillez me passer les coordonnées personnelles de Mlle Peacecraft.

- Euh… Je ne pense pas avoir le droit de…

- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner _la coupa le blond commençant à perdre patience. _

_Quatre avait horreur de s'énerver, il n'était jamais impoli et il n'abusait jamais de son nom mais là, il avait besoin de réponses et son interlocutrice ne semblait pas en mesure de lui donner. Il s'excuserait auprès d'elle plus tard. _

- Oh M. Winner ! Je suis désolée.. Euh… Je… Je vais chercher ses coordonnées tout de suite !

- Faites donc.

- Voilà son adresse est au…

_La stagiaire essaya de reprendre sa respiration, elle venait de donner les renseignements demandés par M. Winner. Elle se sentait si intimidée et embarrassée qu'elle se demandait comment elle avait réussi à lui communiquer les informations. _

- Quel est votre nom Mlle ?

_La stagiaire sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il allait demander son renvoi… Elle avait eu tant de mal à décrocher un stage, elle avait passé une trentaine d'entretiens mais à chaque fois sa timidité l'empêchait de donner le meilleur d'elle-même. _

_Seule Mlle Peacecraft avait vu son potentiel derrière sa timidité. Elle lui avait fait passer son entretien car le chef était absent et heureusement pour elle car sinon jamais elle n'aurait été prise. _

- Je… Euh… Emma… Emma Durieux.

- Bien Mlle Durieux. Je m'excuse pour mon impolitesse et je vous remercie pour ces renseignements. Je vous enverrais un bouquet de fleurs pour me faire pardonner.

- …

- Mlle Durieux, vous êtes toujours là ?

- Je.. Euh… Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excusez M. Winner. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait…

- Bien sûr que non _la coupa Quatre d'une voix douce_. Merci encore, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de journée.

- Merci M. Winner.

- A bientôt.

- Oui…

_La jeune fille reprit sa place à l'accueil avec un sourire rêveur sur les lèvres. Si seulement, tous les hommes pouvaient être comme M. Winner et admettre leurs erreurs… _

Le blond prit quelques minutes pour assimiler les informations que l'on venait de lui communiquer. Réléna Peacecraft n'avait quand même pas été renvoyée à cause de lui ? Ou plutôt à cause d'Heero…

Enfin, j'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, j'étais censé l'appeler _se dit Quatre_. Aller courage…

_Au même instant, appartement de Réléna Peacecraft_

La blonde soupira de bien-être. Quel plaisir de prendre un bon bain chaud quand on n'avait plus à stresser comme une malade pour trouver un job. Bon officiellement, elle était toujours au chômage mais elle sentait que cet entretien était le bon.

Réléna se détendit complètement, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu dans sa course frénétique pour trouver un emploi. Elle recueillit un peu de mousse entre ses mains et s'amusa à souffler dessus comme elle le faisait dans son enfance. Ce simple geste fit remonter tout un tas de souvenirs à la surface. C'est tellement bien d'être un enfant, on est tellement heureux, on s'amuse d'un rien, on a l'impression qu'on peut conquérir le monde. Elle sourit, heureuse de s'extasier de nouveau devant des choses soi disant insignifiantes. Après cette journée positive, elle pouvait se permettre de se perdre un peu dans ses pensées, de rêvasser.

La blonde sursauta en entendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Qui osait la déranger à un moment pareil ? Elle se refusa à se lever, si c'était important, son interlocuteur rappellerait.

Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que son interlocuteur était un chieur qui voulait _absolument_ lui parler _sur le champ_. Le pauvre, sa vie en dépendait… Si elle ne décrochait pas son téléphone, son interlocuteur allait être terrassé par une météorite et seul Will Smith pouvait l'aider mais Will Smith venait de prendre 20 kilos pour jouer le rôle de Mohammed Ali alors il n'était plus aussi rapide et souple que dans Independance Day.

A contrecoeur, Réléna décida de quitter son refuge pour sauver son interlocuteur ou plutôt le condamner à une mort atroce si c'était encore un de ces saletés de commerciaux qui voulaient lui vendre des fenêtres à tout prix alors qu'elle n'était même pas propriétaire !

- Allo ? _Fit Réléna d'une voix sèche montrant clairement à son interlocuteur qu'il venait de faire une grosse boulette_.

- Euh… Mlle Peacecraft ?

_Ah bah merde, c'était pas un commercial pensa Réléna. _

- M. Winner ?! _demanda la jeune fille surprise. Depuis quand avait-il son numéro perso ? Quelle question, c'était Quatre Raberba Winner, il obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait ! La jeune fille eut envie de se cogner la tête contre le mur, il lui arrivait de poser des questions très connes ! _

- Bonjour, je suis navré de vous contacter chez vous.Mais j'ai appelé à votre bureau et on m'a dit que vous étiez partie.

- Techniquement, j'ai été virée.

- Oui, j'ai crû le comprendre devant le silence gêné de mon interlocutrice à votre ancienne agence. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas été très correct avec elle.

- Cela m'étonne de vous M. Winner, qui était-ce ?

- Elle m'a dit s'appeler Emma.

- J'espère que vous vous êtes excusé, Emma est une jeune fille très timide et gentille.

- Oui je me suis excusé, je vais même lui envoyer des fleurs.

- Des chocolats aussi, vous lui devez au moins ça.

_Le blond sourit, la jeune fille semblait aller bien. Il s'était attendu à la voir découragée, déprimée mais rien de tout ça. Elle était toujours aussi vive d'esprit et se permettait d'être taquine n'étant plus dans une relation professionnelle._

- D'accord des fleurs et des chocolats… Je me suis permis d'appeler chez vous pour prendre de vos nouvelles, j'espère que vous ne prendrez pas mal cette initiative.

- Bien sûr que non, à vrai dire je suis surprise et émue. Mais je doute que vous me téléphoniez uniquement pour avoir de mes nouvelles.

_Toujours aussi perspicace pensa Quatre. _

- Exact, j'aimerais comprendre ce qui s'est passé pour que vous soyez virée bien que j'ai mon idée de l'élément déclencheur.

- Et comme toujours, vous avez raison.

- Vous me flattez Mlle Peacecraft.

_La blonde émit un rire cristallin. Elle était contente, Quatre Winner ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. _

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas vous avoir mis au courant de la situation M. Winner. Surtout que j'étais venue vous demander de l'aide.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser, je ne vous ai pas répondu dans les temps.

- Allons, je sais très bien que vous êtes occupé. Vous aviez déjà pris du temps pour m'écouter et je vous en étais reconnaissante.

- Écoutez Mlle Peacecraft.

- Réléna _le coupa la jeune fille_.

- Écoutez Réléna, je vous propose de nous retrouver demain pour déjeuner. Nous pourrons discuter tranquillement ainsi.

- Ce serait un plaisir M. Winner.

- Quatre.

- A quelle heure, Quatre ?

- 13h au même restaurant que la dernière fois.

- Entendu. A demain alors.

- A demain.

- Décidément c'est une excellente journée _pensa Réléna_.

_Siège de la Winner Corp_

Quatre se sentit plus serein. La blonde semblait aller bien. Visiblement, elle ne lui en voulait pas ce qui était un grand soulagement pour lui. Mais lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir responsable… Il devait faire quelque chose.

Il prit sa décision et composa le numéro de la Yui Corp.

- Allo ?

- Catherine, veuillez me passer Heero je vous prie.

- Bien sûr, M. Winner. Quelques instants, je vous prie.

- Merci.

- Allo ?

- Bonjour Heero.

- Quatre, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Je viens aux nouvelles.

- Dis plutôt que tu viens récolter des infos.

- C'est une façon d'envisager les choses.

- Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et je pense qu'il est temps que l'on ai une discussion.

- Tu vas enfin te confier ? C'est pas trop tôt.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis lent dans certains domaines _déclara le japonais en souriant. _

_Le blond émit un petit rire, visiblement Heero allait mieux lui aussi. C'est alors qu'une idée machiavélique germa dans l'esprit du PDG Winner. _

- Heero, et si on déjeunait ensemble demain à l'endroit habituel ?

- Pourquoi pas, ça me fera du bien de sortir un peu.

- Quelle heure ?

- Disons… 12h45 ?

- C'est d'accord.

- En fait Heero, tu as réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire pour Réléna Peacecraft.

- Oui, je l'appellerais demain après-midi pour m'excuser et la convaincre de mener le projet.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

_Quatre souriait, il était diabolique quand il le voulait mais Heero avait des responsabilités à assumer pour ce qui était arrivé à Réléna. Et c'était un moyen pour le blond de bien se racheter auprès de Réléna et de remercier Heero pour lui avoir présenté Trowa… Quoique Heero n'allait sûrement pas le voir de cette manière… _

- Bon alors à demain Quatre.

- Oui à demain, bon courage.

- Merci, toi aussi.

Le blond était très content de lui. Il allait peut-être le regretter demain quand le Japonais allait le fusiller sur place mais Trowa serait là pour le calmer. Puis Heero n'allait pas faire un scandale en public dans un restaurant réputé !

Quatre décida qu'il avait suffisamment bossé pour la journée. Il avait hâte de rentrer voir son amour et lui raconter son plan ingénieux et diabolique. Puis il avait envie de câlins, toute cette joie qu'il ressentait à la perspective de réunir Heero et Réléna lui donnait envie de retourner auprès de la personne qui le rendait heureux jour après jour.

_Le lendemain, heure du déjeuner_

Le blond commençait à s'impatienter. Heero n'était toujours pas là… Il avait pourtant donné rendez-vous au japonais 15minutes avant l'arrivée de Réléna pour être sûr qu'il ne fasse pas demi-tour en les apercevant. Quatre était agacé, Heero n'était jamais en retard. Heero était soit à l'heure soit absent mais jamais en retard !

Le blond regarda sa montre : 12h50.

Par Allah, dites moi qu'il ne va pas oser me faire ce coup-là ! S'il le fait, je coule sa boîte pour me venger !

Le blond se dit qu'il avait peut être fait une erreur en ne prévoyant que 15 minutes d'intervalle mais il comptait sur la ponctualité légendaire d'Heero ! Mais non ! Le japonais avait visiblement eut envie de le faire chier ce jour-là et de saboter son plan si ingénieux et diabolique !

Tu me le paieras Yui ! Tu me le payeras !

- Excuse moi du retard Winner.

- Ah enfin ! je peux savoir ce qui t'as retenu ?

L'asiatique regarda le jeune PDG Winner avec les yeux exorbités. Il n'avait que 5 minutes de retard ! Bon ok 10 minutes… Mais c'était pas la peine de chier une pendule pour autant !

Puis depuis quand le grand mécène Quatre Raberba Winner tapait des scandales en public ?

- Tu as passé une mauvaise journée Quatre ?

_Le blond cligna des yeux ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'asiatique. _

- Ok, je vois, t'es juste un peu à l'ouest. Bien avant que tu ne décides de t'emporter à nouveau, pourrais-je te présenter la personne qui m'accompagne ?

_Quatre regarda à la gauche de l'asiatique et aperçut un jeune homme qui devait avoir leur âge. Typé asiatique, des yeux onyx absolument époustouflants, un corps bien attirant… _

- Quatre, tu te calmes, t'es en couple !

- Quatre, je te présente Wufei Chang.

- Wufei, voici Quatre Raberba Winner. Excuse le, d'habitude il ne se comporte pas comme un idiot.

_Le chinois eut un sourire en coin tandis que le blond fusillait Heero du regard. Le japonais lui répondit par un sourire moqueur, nullement impressionné par l'air furieux de son ami. _

Wufei décida de calmer en jeu en tendant une main amicale au jeune Winner qui apprécia la poignée de main franche du nouvel arrivant. Cet homme était intelligent et avait du caractère.Tout dans sa façon de se comporter le montrer. Pour autant, il ne semblait pas arrogant ce qui était d'autant plus appréciable.

- Bien allons-y.

- Non ! s'affola Quatre avant de se reprendre.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je me sens si nerveux aujourd'hui. C'est bien la première fois que je perds mes moyens. Quatre, tu as toujours assumé tes actes, tu ne vas pas flancher maintenant ! Pense à ce que Heero a fait pour toi, tu lui dois bien ça !

- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

_Le blond se reprit. _

- Trowa _répondit-il sans ciller. Après tout, il ne mentait pas, son amant devait les rejoindre. Donc il ne mentait pas, il dissimulait une partie de la vérité, c'est tout._

- Trowa se joint à nous ? C'est une bonne chose.

_Quatre se retourna vers Wufei qui semblait un peu paumé même s'il n'en montrait rien mais le blond avait un don pour percevoir ces choses. _

- Trowa est mon partenaire… Pas seulement au travail mais aussi dans la vie.

_Quatre eut du mal à trouver une formulation correcte pour expliquer sa situation. Même si l'homosexualité n'était plus un tabou absolu, certaines personnes restaient mal à l'aise. _

- J'ai hâte de le rencontrer.

_Le blond sourit au chinois qui venait de lui montrer par sa réplique que le sujet ne lui posait aucun problème. _

- Je suis sûr que Trowa vous appréciera.

- Oui je pense aussi répondit Heero.

Wufei inclina légèrement la tête pour remercier ses interlocuteurs.

Les trois jeunes hommes continuèrent de discuter mais Quatre trouvait que l'attente se faisait longue. Il savait que les femmes s'arrangeaient toujours pour arriver en retard, il n'avait jamais compris comment elles faisaient.

La sonnerie de son téléphone retentit et il s'éloigna du petit groupe. Trowa l'appelait… C'était mauvais… Trowa n'était pas censé l'appeler, il était censé attendre Réléna un peu plus haut, histoire qu'elle ne prenne pas la poudre d'escampette en voyant le japonais.

Dites-moi qu'elle ne va pas oser me faire faux-bond ! Je coule sa boîte si elle fait ça ! Ah non elle a démissionné… Non en fait, elle a été virée… En partie par ma faute… Ah la vie est injuste avec moi ! (Note de l'auteuse : laissons Quat-chan dans ses délires)

- Trowa ?

- R.A.S.

- D'accord _soupira le jeune PDG._ Nous t'attendons mais dépêches-toi. Ne te soucie pas de ça, je m'en occupe.

Quatre composa le numéro de la blonde. Il regardait les deux asiatiques du coin de l'œil pour s'assurer qu'ils ne l'entendraient pas.

Une sonnerie… Deux sonneries… Trois sonneries…

Le blond respira à fond pour garder son calme…

Quatre… Cinq… Répondeur…

Shit

Il laissa un message à la jeune fille pour lui demander si tout allait bien et si elle pouvait le joindre le plus vite possible.

Mais il sentait que son plan était tombé à l'eau… Qui sait quand Heero accepterait un autre dîner…

_Au même moment, Siège du journal Via Europa_

Réléna se sentait de plus en plus stressée. Elle avait reçu un coup de fil de la responsable qui lui avait fait passé un entretien quelques jours auparavant pour un poste de journaliste. Il s'agissait d'une invitation à dîner. La blonde avait autre chose de prévu mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas décliner l'invitation. Elle n'avait eu qu'une heure et demie pour se préparer et pour trouver des sujets de discussion à aborder avec sa peut-être nouvelle supérieure.

Et avec tout ça, elle avait oublié de contacter Quatre pour se décommander… Et maintenant qu'elle était à l'accueil, elle ne pouvait le faire car Sofia Pires allait bientôt la rejoindre…

Le pauvre Quatre, il avait paru si inquiet au téléphone… Puis elle avait reçu un énorme bouquet de sa part le matin même avec une gentille carte où il disait être impatient de la voir…

Et merde ! Pourquoi tout le monde s'acharne contre moi ?

- Mlle Peacecraft, merci d'être venue _déclara Sofia en tendant la main à la jeune fille. _

Cette dernière serra la main de la femme en affichant un sourire ravi. La blonde aimait bien Sofia, elle avait été très sympa avec elle à l'entretien. On voyait qu'elle avait de l'expérience en management, elle savait mettre les personnes à l'aise.

- Allons déjeuner ma chère, je meurs de faim !

- Réléna émit un petit rire. Elle allait adorer travailler avec cette nana.

_Au même instant, restaurant De la Plazia_

Les quatre jeunes hommes s'étaient installés. N'ayant pas obtenu de réponse de Réléna, Quatre avait appelé Trowa pour qu'il les rejoigne.

Ils passaient un bon moment, Wufei avait été accepté rapidement. Son intelligence, sa vivacité, son côté sûr de lui parfaitement balancé par un soupçon de modestie avaient séduit ses interlocuteurs.

Ils abordaient des sujets d'actualité : l'environnement, la malbouffe et bien d'autres tout en laissant de côté le sujet tabou de chez tabou en ses périodes de campagnes présidentielles : la politique.

Les dirigeants d'entreprise et les personnes qui, comme le chinois, leur proposaient leurs services savaient que la politique pouvait vous foutre en l'air n'importe quelle bonne relation de travail en l'espace de quelques secondes.

Particulièrement cette campagne électorale qui était très différente des autres ! Les candidats à la présidentielle se comportaient plus comme des stars de la TV que comme des hommes politiques.

Les meetings politiques ressemblaient à des foires. Les électeurs ne jugeaient pas le contenu des programmes mais le physique des candidats ! Ainsi les jeunes filles voulaient toutes votaient pour Gaël parce qu'il était super sexy ! On se croyait dans une émission de télé-réalité à la con où le public votait pour le physique du candidat et non pas pour ses capacités vocales !

Une vraie foire et les médias voulaient exploser leur audience en présentant les sujets de telle façon à ce qu'il y ai un duel entre les deux favoris : une femme qui attirait tous les mecs parce qu'elle portait toujours des jolies jupes et le Dom Juan précédemment cité qui invitait les journalistes à faire des interviews dans sa villa au bord de la plage pour pouvoir se montrer avec des chemises transparentes et s'assurer le vote des demoiselles…

Pour résumer, sujet tabou à éviter et les quatre jeunes hommes en avait conscience.

_30 minutes plus tard, restaurant « O maravilhoso » _

Les deux jeunes femmes venaient d'être servies. Elles étaient dans un restaurant qui proposait des spécialités portugaises. Réléna n'avait jamais goûté à la cuisine de ce merveilleux pays mais elle avait fait confiance à Sofia. Et elle s'en félicitait.

Elle s'était tout d'abord autorisée un verre de porto délicieux qui avait réchauffé sa gorge. Et là, elle avait devant elle un plat très alléchant composé de petites patates coupées en fines rondelles et dorées au four avec de la morue dorée au four. C'était très esthétique et très beau à regarder… Et c'était délicieux, vraiment vraiment délicieux !

Elle se promit intérieurement de renouveler l'expérience. Manger était un de ses plaisirs dans la vie et là, elle avait quasiment envie de pousser des gémissements de délectation tellement c'était bon.

Sofia était devenue son idole, elle allait la vénérer jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pour lui avoir fait découvrir ce plat.

Les deux femmes parlèrent de tout et de rien. Réléna posa beaucoup de questions sur le Portugal et notamment sur sa nourriture et Sofia prenait beaucoup de plaisir à lui répondre.

Au moment du désert, Réléna demanda son avis à Sofia. Cette dernière était perplexe… Les desserts étaient ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans la nourriture portugaise.

- Pour être honnête, il y a tellement de bonnes choses…

_Réléna était toute ouïe._

- Bon prenons un peu de tout !

- Vraiment !

_La blonde l'adorait de plus en plus. _

- Pourquoi se priver après tout ! Pour une fois que l'on peut manger des bonnes choses tranquillement ! On se privera dans la semaine.

- Tout à fait d'accord _répondit Réléna, très émue. Elles partageaient la même philosophie sur la nourriture ! _

- Alors je vous conseille « os churros ». Ici, vous les appelez « chichi » mais ils ne sont pas exactement pareils. Ici, je n'en trouve que des creux, des chichis natures tandis qu'au Portugal, ils sont fourrés au chocolat ou à la fraise.

_La blonde hochait la tête, limite en train de saliver. _

- Il y a aussi les «pastéis de nata »1 qui sont très bons. Et les gâteaux que moi j'appelle gâteaux du dimanche car ma grand-mère avait l'habitude de m'en acheter chaque dimanche en sortant de la messe. Le restaurant vous propose un assortiment avec des gâteaux fourrés à la marmelade ou à la crème pâtissière, des cocos… Vous pouvez également prendre une part de pudding au porto.

- Je prend tout ! Je veux tout essayer.

- Votre enthousiasme me fait plaisir.

- Désolée, je dois avoir l'air d'une imbécile à m'extasier comme ça.

- Non, bien au contraire. C'est une bonne chose de s'émerveiller des petites choses de la vie. Ne perdez surtout pas ce naturel et cet enthousiasme, ce seront vos plus grandes armes à partir de maintenant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? _demanda Réléna. Elle sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. _

_Sofia inspira un bon coup pour se donner du courage. _

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas vous prendre pour le poste de journalisme.

- …

- Une personne beaucoup plus compétente s'est présentée et deux de mes collaboratrices vont bientôt partir en congé maternité, j'ai besoin de gens autonomes qui connaissent déjà le métier… Je suis désolée, si les circonstances avaient été différentes…

_La blonde n'avait plus faim tout à coup_…

- Je comprends Mme Pires.

- Surtout ne vous découragez pas, vous avez énormément de potentiel. N'abandonnez pas votre rêve de devenir journaliste.

Ouais bah c'est pas ça qui va m'aider à payer le loyer _pensa la blonde_

- Écouter, j'ai discuté avec une de mes amies qui est à la recherche d'une chroniqueuse. C'est une agence qui bosse dans les relations publiques. Quand je lui ai soumis votre CV, la directrice a été beaucoup impressionnée de voir que vous aviez travaillé pour M. Winner. Elle pense que vous avez les bonnes connexions et que vous pouvez lui apportez beaucoup… C'est une chance à saisir, c'est une très grosse structure.

- Oui…

- Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste…

- J'avais décidé de ne plus travailler dans la communication, de ne plus avoir à créer des projets pour des multinationales… Je voulais être indépendante et écrire sur des sujets intéressants.

- Je comprends mais travailler dans cette entreprise est un fabuleux tremplin qui vous ouvrira une multitude de portes… Travailler là-bas un an ou deux et vous pourrez postuler pour n'importe quel poste de journaliste. Vous aurez un réseau très solide et une maîtrise totale de la relation clientèle.

- Je pense que je vais accepter… Je n'ai pas trop le choix en ce moment…

- C'est la décision le plus raisonnable à prendre.

- Pouvez-vous m'en dire plus sur cette entreprise ?

- Elle travaille pour de grandes marques surtout dans le secteur de la mode… Disons que les personnes qui travaillent là-bas côtoient la jeunesse dorée, les nuits organisées par la jet-set et les dirigeants des multinationales…

- Ce n'est pas vraiment mon monde.

- Je l'imagine oui. Mais dites-vous que toutes les portes vous seront ouvertes par la suite. Vous êtes une fille intelligente, vous pourrez mettre toutes ses personnalités dans votre poche et quand vous serez journalistes, nous n'aurez aucun mal à trouver les informations que vous recherchez. Les bons contacts sont primordiaux.

- J'en suis consciente.

- Alors vous acceptez ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- Allons, ne faites pas cette tête d'enterrement. C'est une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle aventure. Pensez au nombre de filles qui aimerait être à votre place. Côtoyer les grandes stars du cinéma, de la chanson, côtoyer les héritiers de grande fortune…

- Mouais.

- Aller retrouver le sourire, voilà les desserts.

Réléna ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant le serveur revenir avec trois plateaux remplis à ras bord de sucreries. Après cette journée difficile, elle avait bien droit de se remonter le moral à coup de sucrerie !

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes avaient enfin fini leur plat. Enfin Sofia n'avait pas fini car elle ne pouvait plus rien avaler mais Réléna avait aussi ingurgité ses gâteaux.

Sofia avait demandé à Réléna de garder le contact et de revenir vers elle quand elle aurait fini de travailler dans la boîte de RP. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était disponible à tout moment en cas de besoin.

La blonde l'avait remercié généreusement. Elle aurait du lui en vouloir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Sofia était bien trop gentille et elle savait que quelquefois, malgré tous nos efforts, les choses ne se déroulaient selon notre bon vouloir.

**A SUIVRE**

1 Ce sont des petits flans, des pâtes feuilletées à la crème soupoudrés de canelle… Absolument délicieux. Quelquefois, vous pouvez les retrouver en boulangerie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auteur : **Misaogirl

**Pairing** : Heero&Réléna, Quatre &trowa

**Note** : Voilà le 6ème chap qui contient un **lemon**. Le chap 7 n'est pas écrit, à part les 10 premières lignes, et honnêtement je ne ressens pas l'envie d'écrire. J'ai écris toutes les idées sur papier mais le reste de la fic va peut-être rester dans ma tête sans être retranscrite. Quand on n'a pas envie, on n'a pas envie.

Pour avoir une liste de mes fics abandonnées : aller sur mon blog, rubrique fanfiction (lien sur le profil)

Sinon, je suis allée voir Pirates des Caraibes et j'ai adoré. Je le conseille à tout le monde.

* * *

**COMMUNICATION WORLD CHAPITRE 6**

_**Quatre heures plus tard, appartement de Réléna Peacecraft**_

La blonde rentra chez elle après une bonne séance shopping histoire de se remonter le moral puis un détour chez le coiffeur. Elle avait demandé une coupe branchée et s'était retrouvée avec une franche deux fois plus petite qui lui donnait une bonne mine. Elle avait fait un balayage alternant ses mèches naturelles avec des mèches plus claires qui donnaient un air plus soyeux à sa chevelure. Elle avait également demandé à faire un dégradé.

Enfin de retour chez elle, elle entreprit d'appeler Quatre.

- Siège de la Winner Corp, bonjour.

- Bonjour, je suis Réléna Peacecraft, j'aimerais parler à M. Winner.

-Bonjour, Mlle Peacecraft. M. Winner est actuellement en réunion mais il vous rappelera dès qu'il aura un moment. Il était très inquiet pour vous.

- Oui, vous lui présenterez mes excuses. J'ai eu un contretemps.

- Bien Mlle, je transmettrais le message.

- Merci. Je sous souhaite une bonne journée.

- A vous aussi, Mlle Peacecraft.

A peine avait-elle posé son téléphone qu'il sonnait de nouveau. La jeune fille hésita en voyant « numéro secret » affiché à l'écran mais elle décida de prendre l'appel.

- Allo ?

- Mlle Peacecraft ?

- Elle même.

- Bonjour, je vous demande de patienter un instant je vous prie.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille se demandait si elle n'hallucinait pas. On l'appelait et on la mettait en attente sans même communiquer son identité.

Elle était supposée faire quoi ? Attendre patiemment comme une conne que son interlocuteur veuille bien se présenter et lui donner la raison de son appel ?

- Mlle Peacecraft ?

_Réléna haussa un sourcil, elle était persuadée de ne pas connaître cette femme à l'accent british prononcé et fort désagréable pour ses petites oreilles. _

- Elle-même. Et vous êtes ?

- Bianca voyons !

_La blonde leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr c'était Bianca ! Quelle idiote elle faisait ! Sauf qu'elle ne connaissait absolument aucune Bianca. _

- Bon sang mais pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des barges ?!

- Veuillez m'excuser chère Bianca mais votre nom ne me dit rien. Auriez-vous l'amabilité de me rafraîchir la mémoire ?

- Allons allons mon chou ! Bianca !! Bianca Rotterfield !

- Toujours rien.

- Allons, je vous connais ! Sofia m'a parlé de vous !

_Réléna se sentit très mal tout d'un coup mais vraiment très mal… Cette folle n'était pas sa nouvelle patronne, hein ? _

- La vie est trop injuste !

_**Au même moment, appartement de Quatre Raberba Winner**_

Le blond avait décidé de ne pas faire des heures sup' au bureau. Même si les dossiers s'empilaient sur son bureau et qu'ils menaçaient de se casser la gueule à tout moment…

Il était dépité…

Son plan avait foiré… Son plan si ingénieux et diabolique avait foiré…

Le jeune PDG n'avait même pas rappelé Réléna, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à un autre plan et vite… Il allait devoir appeler la blonde le lendemain à moins de vouloir passer pour un impoli.

Il posa sa veste et sa sacoche avant de s'asseoir pitoyablement sur le canapé.

Trowa descendit ayant cru entendre le bruit de la serrure. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en voyant son petit ami à la maison de si bonne heure.

Il savait que Quatre était déçu suite aux événements qui avaient pris une autre tournure mais de là à l'imaginer dépité. Non, ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça finalement. Son ange avait un cœur d'or, il le savait.

Le blond voulait faire quelque chose pour Heero car le Japonais lui avait permis de trouver l'amour. Il voulait faire quelque chose pour Réléna car il se sentait responsable de sa situation actuelle…

Comme d'habitude, son amant prenait toute la responsabilité des événements sur ses frêles épaules…

Il rejoignit son partenaire en bas et se plaça derrière lui pour masser délicatement ses frêles épaules. Le blond laissa échapper un gémissement de bien-être.

Le brun sourit et s'arrêta quelques secondes le temps de déposer un baiser sur la tête blonde et de sentir l'odeur de ce cou qu'il aimait tant couvrir de suçons… Il n'alla pas plus loin retournant à son rôle de masseur.

Il savait que son amant adorait les messages et encore plus les siens. Quatre allait se détendre rapidement et il pourrait profiter de cette soirée.

Le brun sentit bientôt toute tension quitter le corps de son amant. Il arrête le massage entraînant un grognement chez son petit ami. Mais il se rattrapa rapidement en s'asseyant près du blond et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Quatre répondit au baiser s'abandonnant dans la chaleur réconfortante de cette étreinte. Il décida de mettre cette mauvaise journée de côté et de profiter d'une des rares soirées qu'il pouvait passer avec son compagnon.

Le blond s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses musclées de son amant et se pendit à son cou pour lui donner un baiser langoureux. Trowa répondit énergiquement au baiser en entourant la taille de son partenaire pour le rapprocher davantage de lui.

Collés l'un à l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent de s'embrasser en donnant plus de passion à leur échange. Ils auraient tant aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble. Mais Quatre Raberba Winner était un bourreau de travail. Trowa quittait le travail à l'heure ou il faisait quelques heures sup' par semaine. Il en faisait beaucoup plus au début mais il avait espéré qu'en partant plus tôt, son amant le suivrait. Mais rien n'y faisait, le blond était accro à son boulot. C'est sans doute pour ça que son entreprise avait atteint le top très rapidement et y était resté…

Le brun avait fini par l'accepter. Quatre lui répétait sans cesse qu'il était la personne la plus importante à ses yeux mais le travail était encore plus important. Le brun l'avait accepté, il savait que son compagnon avait entièrement dévoué sa vie à la Winner Corp. Tant qu'il n'oubliait pas son existence et qu'il continuait de l'aimer, il l'acceptait…

Trowa approfondit le baiser faisant gémir son partenaire. Le brun mordilla les lèvres du blond avec une sensualité qui rendait fou son partenaire. Il s'attaqua ensuite au cou laissant une traînée de salive de la base en remontant jusqu'à la mâchoire.

Quatre avait enfouit ses mains dans la chevelure brune pour intensifier le contact. Il sentit bientôt les lèvres de son compagnon marquer sa chair.

- Trowa, je… _Le blond se mordit la lèvre, son compagnon adorait lui faire perdre ses moyens en lui faisant des suçons._

- Tu ? _Demanda Trowa moqueur_.

- Je t'ai dit pas de trace !

- Oh moi qui croyait que tu allais dire « je t'aime ».

Le blond eut un petit rire cristallin. Un rire qui le rendait irrésistible. Le brun quitta le cou pâle pour s'attaquer de nouveau aux lèvres douces si tentantes de son amant.

Il allongea son partenaire sur le canapé et l'embrassa passionnément. Quatre ne pouvait que subir les assauts de son compagnon et gémir sous chacun d'eux.

Le brun concentra de nouveau son attention sur le cou offert de son amant. Il déposa des lèvres brûlantes sur la peau de porcelaine et Quatre pencha sa tête en arrière pour offrir plus d'espace à ces lèvres qui cherchaient à le dévorer tout entier.

Le brun commença à déboutonner la chemise blanche de son ange avant de poser des lèvres fiévreuses sur les clavicules qu'il couvrit de baisers passionnés. Le blond avait ses mains sur la tête brune pour l'inciter à plus de contact. Mais Trowa ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Il attrapa les poignées fragiles du blond et les maintint immobiles sur le canapé.

- Trowa, non…

_Le brun sourit alors qu'il déposait sa langue en bas du torse pâle pour remonter progressivement vers le cou. Une remontée lente… Une torture pour son compagnon qui se tortillait sous cette divine caresse. _

- Trowa…

- Chut mon ange _murmura t-il._ Profite du moment.

- Trowa prend moi.

Le brun marqua un temps d'arrêt. Décidément son ange était un vrai petit démon qui adorait le surprendre. Il relâcha les poignets de sa victime et se retrouva aussitôt avec des lèvres dévorantes qui mordillaient les siennes.

Trowa en profita pour déshabiller son compagnon qui s'attaquait déjà à sa fermeture éclair. Le brun sentit une main fine se faufilait sous son caleçon et il en oublia de respirer. Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant la main exercer un lent va-et-vient.

- Quatre…

- Hum ?

- Arrête ça.

- Non, tu t'es amusé à me torturer alors maintenant c'est mon tour.

- Aucune chance mon ange. Tu as dit « prend moi » et je compte bien le faire sur le champ.

Le blond se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le canapé, les poignets pris au piège des mains puissantes de son amant qui le regardait avec un regard brillant. Le corps de son amant recouvrait le sien sans l'écraser toutefois.

Mais le jeune PDG n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il commença à frotter son bassin au corps de son partenaire en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient sensuels. Trowa s'obligea à respirer pour se calmer. Son petit ami avait décidé de jouer un peu avec ses nerfs visiblement.

Il lança un regard d'avertissement à son petit démon blond mais celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire mutin avant d'augmenter la cadence de ces mouvements arrachant un gémissement au brun.

- Quatre…

_Le brun stoppa tout mouvement du blond en posant sa main sur sa hanche droite. _

- Prend moi Trowa.

_Son démon avait décidé de le rendre fou, c'était clair et net. _

- D'abord, tu vas payer pour ça, tu en es conscient.

- J'adore tes punitions.

Le brun laissa le blond se relever. Trowa se mit en position semi-allongée sur le canapé en appuyant son dos sur le côté de l'armoire qui était collée au canapé.

Quatre s'avança vers le brun et le prit en bouche appliquant du bout des lèvres des mouvements de va-et-vient lents. Le brun enfoui aussitôt sa main dans la chevelure blonde et incita son partenaire à le prendre entièrement en bouche et à le sucer avec application.

Le blond ne se fit pas prier et intensifia ses mouvements de langue. Après quelques instants, le brun arrêta cette douce torture et souleva le blond pour le mettre à califourchon sur son bas-ventre.

Quatre s'empala de lui-même sur le membre de son amant et commença à bouger lentement et sensuellement en regardant son compagnon droit dans les yeux. Trowa ne put que gémir devant ce spectacle. Et il laissa le blond aller à son rythme, conscient que bientôt il ne pourrait plus supporter de si lents mouvements.

Le blond accéléra ses mouvements gémissant de concert avec son compagnon. Bientôt, ils atteignirent l'extase et restèrent enlacés pendant une bonne demie-heure profitant de la chaleur et de la tendresse de l'autre avant d'aller manger parce que le sport ça creuse !

_**Le lendemain matin**_

Pendant que Quatre et Trowa profitaient encore pendant quelques minutes de la douceur et de la chaleur de leur étreinte, Réléna se préparait à contre-cœur à rencontrer sa nouvelle supérieure.

Elle le sentait mal ce rendez-vous. Cette Bianca l'avait fait penser à une tarée. Cette nana se croyait vraiment au centre de la terre. A croire qu'elle connaissait tous les éléphants et toutes les étoiles montantes d'Hollywood !

_**Trente minutes plus tard, siège social de Inspire Corp.**_

Réléna poirotait depuis plusieurs minutes devant l'imposante bâtisse de son nouveau lieu de travail. Un immense immeuble tout en verre qui surplombait tous les autres buildings.

Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle avait une irrésistible envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant de prendre le chemin du couloir de la mort. Elle s'y engagea prudemment en regardant alternativement de chaque côté pour voir si une folle habillée tout en rose avec des froufrous en pagaille n'allait pas lui sauter dessus.

Visiblement non… Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil et se sentit très moche et très grosse face à la sublime créature qui faisait au moins 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle et la moitié de son poids.

Elle fut éblouit par le sourire _colgate_ de la jeune femme et se retint à temps de poser la main sur ses yeux pour les protéger en se disant que l'hôtesse n'apprécierait pas.

Elle s'efforça de sourire et sa voix lui parut étrangement faible quand elle prononça le nom de Bianca Rotterfield. Elle déglutit péniblement alors que l'hôtesse s'emparait du téléphone et informait qui de droit de sa venue.

L'hôtesse se tourna de nouveau vers elle, lui donna un badge visiteur et l'autorisa à monter. Elle lui indiqua l'ascenseur puis l'étage : 35ème.

Dire que la blonde n'appréciait pas du tout les ascenseurs. Elle s'était retrouvée une fois coincée dans un ascenseur à l'âge de six ans et les avait fuit comme la peste depuis. Mais là, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix à moins de risquer d'arriver en haut dans 3 heures et complètement en nage. Quoique comme ça, elle n'aurait pas à supporter une patronne aussi tarée…

Ton loyer, Réléna, ton loyer…

Elle présenta son sac au vigile puis s'avança vers la cabine infernale.

Arrivées au 35ème étage, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la jeune fille se retrouva devant deux copies conformes de l'hôtesse.

Attend mais y'a que des squelettes affamées dans cette boîte !

La jeune fille se faufila en dehors de l'ascenseur ne voulant pas attarder son regard sur ses canons de la mode au risque de ne plus pouvoir avaler quoique ce soit sans avoir envie de vomir.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil de l'étage et ne fut pas surprise d'y retrouver une girafe anorexique.

La jeune femme l'orienta vers le fond du couloir après avoir informé de son arrivée.

Réléna s'engagea dans le couloir et se dirigea vers une femme brune d'une trentaine d'années qui l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres.

- Bonjour, je suis Inès, l'assistante senior de Bianca.

- Enchantée, je suis Réléna Peacecraft.

- C'est un plaisir, Mlle. Entrez, je vous prie.

Réléna s'installa confortablement sur un fauteuil rouge en velours. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, visiblement elle n'allait pas passé son entretien avec cette Bianca mais avec cette sympathique jeune femme.

- Mlle Peacecraft, je pense que Sofia vous a déjà parlé de notre entreprise.

- En effet, elle m'a dit que vous rencontriez beaucoup de succès.

- Exactement. C'est parce que nous avons de bons contacts. Certains de nos employés ont accès aux hautes sphères par leur famille ou par mariage. Cela nous permet d'être partout où il faut être vu et d'accéder aux soirées les plus importantes.

- Je vois.

- Mlle Peacecraft, j'ai été impressionnée par votre C.V et Bianca Rotterfield a été emballée.

- Je vous remercie.

- Vous avez vous aussi développé un bon réseau et vous pouvez nous apporter beaucoup. Certes, nous avons de bons contacts mais nous arrivons surtout à toucher les people et la jet-set. Or notre clientèle a aussi besoin d'attirer les jeunes hommes d'affaires et les dirigeants des multinationales. Et là, nous manquons de crédibilité quand nous tentons de les approcher. On nous a collé une étiquette de « boîte de RP qui fait dans la fiesta ».

- Ah…

- Nous ne voulons pas nous cantonner à cela. Nous voulons jouer sur d'autres terrains. Nous voulons surfer sur les sujets à la mode tels que le commerce équitable, l'environnement ou le développement durable. Mais nous manquons de crédibilité, d'expérience et de contacts dans ces domaines.

- Je comprends.

- C'est pour cela que nous avons besoin de vous, de votre expertise, de votre expérience et de vos contacts. Êtes-vous prête à accepter ce défi ?

- Pour être sincère, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

- Vous me plaisez Mlle Peacecraft. Vous pouvez vous montrer sincère avec moi mais, avec toutes les autres, faites l'hypocrite.

- Ah oui ?

- Question de survie…

- Je vois…

- Méfiez-vous surtout de l'assistante junior, une vraie peau de vache.

_La blonde pouffa, elle l'aimait bien celle-là. Elles allaient devenir grandes amies et dire plein de mal des autres derrière leurs dos. _

- Alors, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose de très important. Quelque chose qui nous a permis de rencontrer beaucoup de succès très rapidement.

- Vous m'intriguez.

- Déplacer votre chaise et venez vous asseoir près de moi pour voir l'écran.

_La blonde obtempéra et s'assit sagement auprès de l'assistante senior. _

- Voici « la liste » : our ultimate joker !

- La liste ? »

- Oui, c'est un peu compliqué alors concentrez-vous.

_Réléna se tourna vers sa future meilleure amie en affichant une mine attentive. _

_Inès sourit devant l'attitude de sa nouvelle recrue, elle semblait prometteuse… Avec des clients tels que M. Winner, elle pouvait l'être. _

_La jeune fille se concentra sur l'écran d'ordinateur_.

- Cette liste comporte le nom des _guests_ à avoir.

_Réléna regarda la liste avec admiration, des tas de noms défilaient sous ses yeux. __Duo Maxwell, Meiran Lang, Quatre Raberba Winner et Heero Yui…_

_Réléna eut un pincement en cœur en pensant à l'asiatique. _

Pas bon ma vieille, pense à autre chose.

- Je vais vous ouvrir une fiche au hasard pour vous montrer comment on fonctionne.

Inès s'exécuta et la blonde leva les yeux au ciel en se retrouvant devant la fiche du japonais.

Cette fiche comportait les informations « basiques » : nom, âge, coordonnées personnelles et professionnelles (adresse, téléphone, fax, mail), situation personnelle (hétéro, monogame, célibataire dans ce cas ce qui fit bondir le cœur de la jeune fille), fonction, nombre d'années de métier… Puis il y avait une rubrique « thèmes liés » : informatique, jeune personnalité, finance…

- C'est incroyable… _répondit Réléna admirative_.

- Et encore, tu n'as rien vu, ce ne sont que les informations minimales. Notre véritable trésor se trouve là-bas.

_Réléna suivit du regard la direction pointée par le doigt et fronça les sourcils. Elle ne voyait qu'une commode. _

_Inès se leva avec élégance et fluidité pour se diriger d'un pas calme et gracieux vers la commode. _

_La blonde la suivit. _

_Sa supérieure ouvrit un des tiroirs du bas et sortit une fiche cartonnée emplie de mots. _

_La fiche d'Heero Yui à nouveau… _

A croire que le sort s'acharne contre moi _pensa Réléna_.

_Elle la tendit à Réléna qui regarda la fiche avec des yeux exorbités. Toutes les informations possibles et imaginables sur le Japonais étaient consignées sur cette fiche : la boisson qu'il préférait, l'alcool qu'il préférait, la marque d'alcool qu'il avait l'habitude de voir, sa couleur préférée, les restaurants qu'il fréquentait, la nourriture qu'il préférait, les personnes qu'il fréquentait (Quatre Raberba Winner, Trowa Barton, Meiran Lang…). La blonde sursauta quand elle vit la parenthèse juste après le nom de Meiran Lang qui indiquait « fiancés ? ». Elle décida aussitôt de mettre cette information de côté, elle devait se concentrer sur son travail. Heero Yui avait suffisamment bouleversé sa vie ! _

- La liste est mise à jour régulièrement. Quatre personnes sont chargées d'éplucher les pages people et d'assister à toutes les soirées pour récolter des informations. Ces personnes bénéficient d'un réseau solide grâce à leur famille. Les informations qui figurent sur ses fiches sont notre valeur ajoutée, le fruit de notre travail depuis la création de l'entreprise. Vous avez travaillé dans la communication, vous savez à quel point il est important d'avoir les bons contacts et un bon feeling avec chacun.

- Oui. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tout informatiser ?

_Inès sourit à la jeune fille. _

- Allons allons c'est logique ! Du moins, c'est la logique de Bianca que je ne comprends absolument pas mais à laquelle je dois adhérer tout comme vous. Je cite : « On ne peut pas faire confiance à l'informatique ! Comment voulez-vous confier ce trésor à une machine susceptible de planter à tout moment ? Puis la tentation est grande, qui me dit que mes employés n'essayeront pas de piquer mes informations si je les numérise ? »

_La blonde se dit que de toute façon, si ses employés souhaitaient ses informations, il suffisait « d'emprunter » les fiches ou de recopier certaines informations. _

- Bianca se méfie comme de la peste de ces machines de malheur qui refuse de livrer des informations vitales quand on lui demande ! D'après elle, ces machines sont diaboliques et elles perdent des données sans cesse.

Réléna leva les yeux au ciel complètement dépassée par des raisons si loufoques. Elle nota mentalement que si sa patronne la faisait chier et qu'elle en avait marre, il fallait qu'elle claque la porte en lui disant « Bah apprend à te servir d'un PC ma vieille ! »

Bon retour à l'âge de pierre _se dit-elle avec ironie_.

- Bianca dit que « ses bébés sont bien plus à l'abri ici » et il lui arrive fréquemment de poser une main affectueuse sur la commode.

_La blonde regarda Inès pour s'assurer qu'elle ne se foutait pas d'elle. _

- Seigneur mais où je suis tombée ?!

- Ah Réléna mon chou, vous êtes là !

_Inès se rapprocha de la blonde tétanisée et lui murmura à l'oreille. _

- Tu vas devoir t'habituer à ça aussi…

_La blonde déglutit difficilement._

- Mme Rotterfield, bonjour. C'est un plaisir de vous connaître.

- Allons, allons. Tant de formalités ! Bianca ma chère, B-I-A-N-C-A-A-A _fit la directrice en passant en coup de vent près de Réléna pour se diriger vers son bureau_. _La blonde prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de son aveuglement passager provoqué par les énormes lunettes de soleil que portaient sa supérieure. Lunettes qui n'avaient aucune raison d'être car le temps était plutôt maussade. _

- Inès, où est mon agenda !

- Dans votre sac Vuitton, Bianca.

- Lequel donc ?

- Celui que vous portez à votre épaule, Bianca.

- Ah oui ? _Demanda la directrice d'une voix haut perchée_. Je l'ai pourtant cherché dedans.

Pas étonnant qu'elle ne l'est pas trouvé avec ce sac format XXL _pensa Réléna_

- Je vous assure, Bianca.

- Cherchez-le mon chou pendant que je parle avec Réléna.

La blonde déglutit difficilement, elle aurait préféré que Bianca l'oublie… Oh oui, elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que Bianca l'oublie… Mais visiblement les dieux (et une fanfikeuse méchante et sadique) étaient contre elle…

**A SUIVRE**

* * *

Le chap 7 n'est pas écrit, à part les 10 premières lignes, et honnêtement je ne ressens pas l'envie d'écrire. J'ai écris toutes les idées sur papier mais le reste de la fic va peut-être rester dans ma tête sans être retranscrite. Quand on n'a pas envie, on n'a pas envie. 


End file.
